Sonic Dimension2: Wrath of Nazo
by Rush the cat
Summary: Can Sonic find his lost friends who are scatter in other dimensions and stop Nazo as well? Part 2 of the 3 part Nazo saga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_**Above Angel island, a bright light could be seen heading to the island. The light hover at the bottom of the Master Emerald shrine and in a flash, a white cloak figure appear. The figure walk up the steps and finally reach the emerald. The master emerald started to glow as the figure stood near it. "…he's free…isn't he?" said the figure. Just then the master emerald flash and the figure spoke. "…a group started to stop him?". again the emerald flash. "…I see.". once again the emerald flash. "…he could be…only time will tell…". the figure turn away and spoke. "…it was good to hear from you again…". suddenly the figure became a bright light again and flew into the sky and disappear. As the figure disappear from the shrine, a figure in green armor appear over the master emerald.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:i don't own Sonic. SEGA does

Chapter 1 The Price of War

As the dropship landed in a huge destroy park, Sonic and his friends was brought out of the ship. "nice park" said Sonic as he turn to the grey soldier. The soldier said nothing and walk over to a huge rock and press his hand on it. Soon a speaker appear and a computer voice spoke. "handprint match. Base access approve". soon the park started to slip open and Sonic and the others could see a huge underground base. "move!" said a soldier as he push Tails. Sonic was about to punch the soldier but was shock by the a other soldier. "I said move!". Sonic and friends moved down the path and soon stop by a large door. Again the grey soldier press his hand on a panel and the door open. Inside was a very large room, filled with tanks and crates of supplies. The soldiers brought Sonic and his friends to a platform and soon it started to move down very quickly. As they exited on the 88 floor, they could see a long hallway of jails cells. Sonic and his friends was place in different cells. "the rest of you! Leave us!" said the grey soldier to his men. As they left, the grey soldier turn to Sonic and his friends and spoke. "state your rank and why was you and your teammate near the border, Orro soldier". "…wait! You think we're soldiers?" said Tails. "you must be. The only life out there is the Orro army". "Jumper! the Orro army was destroy a month ago. They can't be part of Orro". everyone turn and saw a yellow female cat wearing a lab coat. "Breeze what are you doing here?". Breeze walk over to jumper and turn to Sonic and his friends. "can you show me your hands for a second?". "…sure I guess?" said Sonic as he rose his hand with the others. Just then Breeze took out a knife and cut their hands. "hey! What's that for?" said Tikal as she heal her and the others cuts. "see Jumper. They bleed red and not green". Jumper turn his head to no one and spoke. "yeah I saw it. Huh? I don't know…hold on". Jumper turn to Breeze and took off his helmet to reveal he was a brown hedgehog. "I'll ask Luke to release them then". Jumper turn to Sonic. "I'm sorry about what we did to you…hmmm". "Sonic is my name. this is Tails and Tikal". "then please forgive me and my men". Sonic sat on the floor and smile at him. "I understand. Your just doing job". As Jumper left, he was talking to his self again. Breeze sigh and turn to Sonic. "so where you guys from? I can't anyone is still there in the world". "well we're from a different dimension" said Tails. Suddenly Breeze quickly ran to Tails cell and took out a scanner and scan him. "its true! This is amazing! Your life energy is different from ours and Orro people! Tell me! How did you get here?". "life energy?" said Tails as he check the scanner. "oh sorry. This device can show us someone's life energy. Energy that all life has". "…I see" said Tails as he started to think. Tikal got up and spoke. "please. Can you tell us what happen to your world?". Breeze walk back and sat on the cold floor and spoke. "five years ago, our world was invaded by aliens unknown as Orro. We was losing the war, so our government brought any remaining survivors from the war to this last well protected strong hold called Final Sanctuary…well we thought it was well protected. Somehow Orro invaded the city and killed half of our people. Soon Luke brought the people to the underground base and place them in stasis cells". "why place them in there?" said Sonic. "because during the attack on the city, Orro release a virus and there was no cure. So that's why our commander Luke place them in stasis in till we could find a cure…well I should say "I could find a cure"…". "what do you mean?" said Tikal. "…you see…the base was under attack as the last people enter the stasis cell. All of our soldiers died fighting the Orro but thanks to Jumper and Flare, they was able to push them back from the base with some kind of emeralds they found near the city". "…wait! If all the soldiers are dead than who the guys in black armor and these emeralds…are their seven of them?" said Sonic as he got up. "the soldiers in black armor are clones of Jumper. Luke reactive the clone project which the government had shut down years ago and yes. How did you know there was seven of them?". Suddenly Jumper return. "…I'm sorry but Luke has order you guys to be killed in two days…". "what!" yelled everyone.

In the platform, Jumper and Breeze was quit in till Jumper started to speak to his self. "what? I know its wrong but Luke is the commander and soldiers like me must follow orders…sorry I mean us". "Jumper…" said Breeze as she turn to him. "hold on. Yeah Breeze?". "…I don't trust Luke…". "what? Luke is our best friend. Why shouldn't we trust him?". "…I don't know…". the platform stop at 32 floor and Breeze exited the platform as Jumper watch and started to speak again to him self. Breeze enter her lab and turn on her computer. "…our blood…why can't I find a cure from our blood?". Breeze walk to her desk and check her papers. "…maybe I should drew some blood from civilians in the stasis floor". Breeze got on the platform and exited on 100 floor and press a few numbers on the door panel. "access denied" said the computer. "what? The code is right…". Breeze reenter the code but the same thing happen again. Breeze knee down and open a panel under the computer and took out some wires and the door open. Breeze enter the room and a few minutes pass and Breeze came running out and fell to the floor. She got back up and ran toward the platform and headed to the 88 floor and turn on the lights. "huh? What's going on?" said Sonic as he woke up. Everyone watch as Breeze open each cell door with a keycard. "I need your help!".

End of chapter 1

A/N: well heres the next part of the three part saga. this one is a little dark. so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Fallen

As they enter the platform, Tikal spoke. "what's wrong?". "I found something that will approve that Luke can't be trusted". "so why do you need us then?" said Sonic as he sat in the corner. Just then Breeze press a red button on the panel and a alarm went off. "I need you guys to be bait for Jumper. Bring him to the 100 floor" said Breeze as she exited on the 91 floor. "what! Wait!" yelled Sonic as he got up but it was too late, she was gone. As they exited on the 100 floor, they could see the door opens and enter it. They could see a very, very huge room and on the sides of the walls was millions of stasis cells. Sonic whistle as he look around. "this is amazing! This technology is so advance!" said Tails as he walk over to a stasis cell. As Tails wipe away the dust from the tube, he step back as he scream in horror. Sonic and Tikal ran over to Tails. "what's wrong Tails?" said Tikal as she tired to calm down Tails. Tails could only point to the cell and so Sonic walk over to it. Sonic look in and step back and turn to them. "…what is that thing?". just then Sonic was kick in the back as Jumper appear be hide him. "what are you doing here? Answer me!" yelled Jumper. Tikal and Tails help Sonic up and he spoke. "…look into the cell…this Luke guy is…". Jumper was about to look till the lights came on. Everyone turn and saw a red tiger with a group of soldiers. "good work old pal! I'll take care of them. Stand back". "Luke?". suddenly Breeze voice was heard around the room through the speakers. "Jumper! Look into the cells! This will show you I was right about him!". "Jumper! Don't listen!". Jumper look into the stasis cell and step back and look into other cells and turned to Luke. "what the hell did you do!" said Jumper as he grab Luke. "what do you mean old pal?". "Answer me! What are those things? Where are our people?". "…those things are the new life forms of this new world!" said Luke as he smile. Within the cells was half people of this world and half monster. A hybrid(like that monster from the reactor in Clouds flashback in Final Fantasy 7 but half animal). "do you know why the Orro came here?". "to kill us! What else!". suddenly Luke started to laugh. "…wrong! They came here to restart their race! As they attack the base, I saw how beautiful they were! I showed their leader this place and they infected them!". "…your insane!" said Jumper as he let him go. "me? Insane? Jumper listen to me! Our race might have fallen but they will rise again! Rise as a prefect life form!" said Luke as he rose his hands into the air. "we're going to stop you!" said Jumper as he ran at Luke. Suddenly the two soldiers blasted a beam at Jumper. Jumper armor started to shutdown. "…a EMP blast!" said Jumper as he tired to move. "…your nothing like the real Jumper! He would have join me". "…what? You mean…". Luke left and the soldiers pointed their guns at Jumper but was blasted by Sonic wind attack. Sonic dash over to Jumper and turn to him. "hey! Can you still move?". "…hey are you okay?" said Jumper to himself. Sonic turn to Tails and Tikal and did the coco clock thing with his hand. Just then the ground near them broke apart and a drill like machine appear(like the drill from Sonic Rush 2) and Breeze pop out and called for them. "lets go guys!". everyone enter the machine and escape.

The drill surface out of the street and Breeze show the gang to a broken down warehouse. "so what now?" said Tikal as she sat in a chair. Breeze sat down and put her hands on her face. "I don't know…". "hey I know! Will you guys help me take this off! This armor is heavy" said Jumper as he slowly walk over to the others. Jumper showed Tails where the release button and the suit came off. "this suit is amazing! What's its fuel supply?" said Tails as he set it on a table. Jumper walk over and open the chest panel. "oh just this". Sonic, Tails and Tikal was in shock to see a golden emerald. "it's one of the emeralds that Jumper and Flare found. This suit is one of a kind" said Breeze. "that's why I need someone to fix it…if only we had someone with that skill…". Tails walk up to Jumper and smile. "look no farther my friend! I can fix anything!". "what! You can! Thank you!". in the next room, where the drill is park, the gang was eating and making a plan to stop Luke while waiting for Tails to be done with the suit. "…hey Breeze…". "yeah Jumper?". "…am I a clone…like the others?". Sonic and Tikal stop eating as they saw Breeze became sad. "…Luke told you didn't he…yes its true. The day when the real Jumper and Flare beat back the Orro with the emeralds…they died from their wounds…". Jumper stood up and was about speak in till someone scream in the other room. Everyone ran into the room and saw Jumper suit standing in front of a scare Tails. Sonic was about to attack till Jumper walk up to it. "its okay Ami!". suddenly a small hologram of a female green cat appear in front of the suit. "he was going to deflower me!" cried Ami. "what! No! I was just fixing you" said Tails quickly. "really! Then why did you open my chest?". "I was fixing some chips in there!". "Ami calm down. Please!". Ami turn to Jumper and blush. "…sorry". the suit lay back down on the table and Ami disappear. "who was that just now?" said Sonic as he poke the suit. "sorry Tails. Everyone that was Ami, my A.I. partner. The soldiers in our army are issue with one". "…that will explain why you speak to yourself…" said Sonic as he turn to him. "…what?…Ami…". suddenly Ami reappear. "…oops I forgot to turn on my speaker…". Tails walk over to Ami and check her out. "…stop checking me out!" said Ami as she blush. "amazing! This A.I. is so advance! It even has feelings!". "she's the only A.I. with feelings. it's a shame I found her in a old storage room with old and broken junk. I'm happy I met her" said Jumper as he smile at her. "…really Jumper…". "yeah of course!". suddenly Ami blush bright red and disappear.

A hour later and everyone was in the drill and was looking at a hologram of the base from Jumpers helmet. "we need to take down the commander center and the stasis room will power down and kill those things before they could fully infect the whole body of their victims" said Jumper as he pointed to the 98 floor. Jumper turn to Tails and Tikal. "Tails and Tikal. its up to you to shut down the computer". "got it!" said both of them. "Sonic. You and Breeze will head to the supply area near the hanger. There you will find the emeralds I took". "okay but what about you?" Said Sonic. "do you really need to ask?'.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Its My Duty!

A soldier came running into Luke officer. "sir! The stolen drill has reappear in the stasis room!". "…what about Jumper and his team?". "we have reports of them of-". just then the soldier was shot in the back as Jumper enter the room. "nice to see you again old pal" said Luke as he got up. "shut up! Your going to pay what you did to our people!" said Jumper as he point his gun at Luke face. Luke smile and grab Jumper and toss him into the window. Jumper teleported to the ground and could see he was in the power core. "Jumper watch out!" yelled Ami. Jumper saw Luke in his armor landed in front of him and kick him. "…your nothing like him…how sad" said Luke as he step on him.

Meanwhile Sonic and Breeze was running down the hallway to the storage area as they pass through the hanger in till a group of Soldiers started to fire at them. Sonic use his spin dash on them and took out a few while Breeze took cover. Sonic stop in front of a soldier and did a somersault move on him and dash off. The soldiers started to retreat as Sonic took out a other group of Soldiers with his Sonic Wind. "is it over?" said Breeze as she pop out be hide a box. "yeah lets…huh?". just then a dark blue walker(like from Sonic adventure 2) landed. "target lock on. Engaging target" said the walker computer. Two rail guns appear on the walker shoulders and fired at Sonic. Sonic quickly dash off and the walker hover into the air and followed and shoot at him. Sonic ran to a wall and ran on it and turn to face the walker in mid-air and use his homing attack on the cockpit. The walker back off and landed. Sonic landed as well. Soon the walker launch a storm of missile at Sonic. Sonic did a back flip and kick one missile into a other and use his Sonic wind to destroy half of them. As the rest of the missiles got near to Sonic, he use time stop to freeze time and ran pass the missiles and use his humming top on the cockpit again. As time return to normal, the missile blew where Sonic use to be standing and the walker cockpit started to smoke as it hover back into the air. Sonic watch as a huge gun pop out under the walker and fired a beam. Sonic use his spin dash to dodge it. The walker followed Sonic and kept firing the beam. Sonic stop and did the bounce move and jump on the walker shoulder. Sonic rose his hand and destroy the cockpit with his Sonic wind. Sonic jump off and watch the walker crash into a fighter jet. "…is it safe now?" said Breeze as she pop out be hide a box again. "yeah! Lets huh?". suddenly Sonic notice his and Tails planes. "hey! Its our planes!". "huh? Oh we found them right before Jumper found you and the others". "cool! Okay lets go!". Sonic and Breeze finally reach the storage area but the door was lock. Breeze open a panel and was about to hack into the system till Sonic cut a huge hole with his spin dash. "…okay that will work too". as they enter the room, Sonic could see all seven chaos emeralds. "alright!". Sonic dash off but Breeze quickly grab him and slam him to the floor. "what the heck!" yelled Sonic as he got back up. "sorry but there's lasers here. Watch. Put these on" said Breeze as she gave him a blue sunglasses. Sonic could see the laser. A whole bunch of them. "okay I…". Suddenly Breeze saw Sonic dash to the emeralds while dodging the lasers. Finally Sonic got them. "okay I got…huh?" said Sonic as he notice the laser disappear. Breeze walk up to him and sigh. "…I hack into the security system and shut the laser off". Sonic did a sweatdrop.

At that moment Tails and Tikal finally reach the commander center after Tikal use her heaven justices on the guards. Tails hack into the main computer. "the security for this computer is very well protected…its going to take a while.

Meanwhile Jumper was toss into the wall of the core and Luke drag him across the wall and then slam him to the floor. Jumper disappear and reappear and blasted him with a energy ball. Luke went flying but recover and fired his arm gun. Jumper dodge each bullet and then use his spin dash and tackle into Luke. Luke grab Jumper while he was still in ball mode and slam him in the floor and punch him over and over again. Jumper was able to blast him with a sphere of golden energy from his chest. Jumper quickly got up and use his homing attack on Luke as he got back up. Luke block it and threw a grenade at him but he was able to dodge it as it went off. Jumper reappear and took out his knife and did CQC(close quarter combat) moves with his knife on Luke but Luke did his own CQC to block and take Jumper knife. They both jump into the air and drop kick each other. Jumper got up but all of a sudden, Luke fired a EMP at Jumper and his armor again was shutting down. Luke pick up Jumper knife. Jumper tired to get away as he slowly crawl from Luke. "its over for you clone". Luke turn Jumper around and pick him up and slam to the core wall and stab him in the chest but as that happen, a golden blast of energy destroy the part of the core. Half of Luke arm was blown off as he block the blast with that arm. Jumper could see six golden emeralds and one huge emerald. Just then Luke grab Jumper head and smash it into the floor but Jumper kick him off. "…why? Why do you still fight? The old race is dead! Give up! Your fighting for nothing!" scream Luke. "…I'm a soldier…my order is to stop the Orro…its my duty!". suddenly the emerald in his chest and the six emerald in the core started to hover around Jumper and a golden flash appear. Luke open his eyes and saw Jumper hovering in the air and his armor color was now golden yellow. Jumper was now Final Jumper. "Jumper! All the power suit stat are off the roof!" said Ami. "…this power! I feel unstoppable!". Luke took out a grenade and was about to throw it but Jumper appear in front of him and squeeze his hand and the grenade blew Luke hand off. Luke scream in pain and tried to run from Jumper but Jumper appear in front of him. "…you won't kill a old frie-". suddenly Jumper stab Luke in the heart with his Final Spear. "…goodbye Luke" said Jumper as he took the spear out and took off.

Meanwhile a alarm went off in the command center. "Tails what's going on?". "the stasis cells are opening! We're too late!" said Tails as he saw Orro hybrid getting out of the tubes. Just then Sonic and Breeze enter the room and saw what happen. Just then gunfire could be seen in the stasis room as every soldiers from the base fired on the Orro. "what's going on?" said Sonic. "they're still soldiers with a duty". everyone turn around and saw Jumper in super form. "you use the emeralds to transform into your super form didn't you?" said Sonic. "…so that's what happen…anyway all of you head to the hanger!". "but-". "just go Breeze!". everyone left and Jumper rose his hands. "…Flare…my people…the real Jumper…the Orro race will end here! Final Flash!". the stasis room and everything in the path of the huge beam was destroy. As Jumper return to normal, he spoke. "…my duty is done…rest in peace everyone…".

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 The Rise of the Hyperion

1 week later

"…and that's how we're going to find the others, Sonic…Sonic?". Tails took off his wielder mask and saw Sonic fast asleep. "SONIC!" yelled Tails in Sonic ear. "what! who! where!". Tikal could only laugh as she watch Sonic fall from the wing of his plane as Tails sigh. "Sorry pal. Its just your words are confusing and…well boring…" said Sonic as he dust himself off. "…fine! I'll tell you in small and easy words! I can put the life energy device on our planes. I'm also installing the emeralds into the engine, which well wrap us to other dimensions". Sonic sat down next to the plane landing wheel and spoke. "see! Wasn't that hard pal". suddenly Sonic and the others saw Breeze running toward them. "…hey guys…are…you…" said Breeze as she tried to catch her breath. "we'll be leaving soon, I just need to finish the new engines on both planes. Anyway, where did you and Jumper been this whole week?". Breeze finally caught her breath and spoke. "…where we been? Oh yeah! Can you guys follow me to the platform!". everyone enter the platform and Sonic and the others was surprise to see they pass the 100 floor and arrive on the 200 floor. "Breeze didn't Jumper lay out of the base show only 100 floors?" said Tikal as she and the others exited the platform and was walking down a dark hallway. "yes your right but this floor is very special that it wasn't place in the blueprint". soon everyone enter a control room and saw Jumper waiting for them. "finally you guys made it". "hey Jumper. So why are we here?" said Sonic as he jump into a chair. "well…I think its better if I show you. Okay Ami do it!". "yes Jumper!" said Ami from a speaker. Soon lights turn on in front of them and reveal a huge room and a ship(like from the terrans battlecruiser from Starcraft). "WOW!" said Sonic and his two friends. "I see you guys like it. This ship is called the Hyperion. This was the ship we used to end the war with the Orro". "it's a amazing ship Jumper but why are you showing us this?" said Tails as he look at the blueprints of the ship on the computer. "the reason I'm showing you guys because this ship is going to be your main base of operation. Since we're jumping to other dimensions to look for your friends and collect the emeralds before Nazo can get them then we need a place to live and…". Sonic turn away from the ship and was looking at Jumper. "…wait a minute! We? You guys want to come?". "well yeah. There nothing here for us. Right Jumper". "yeah and besides, if this Nazo guy is strong as you say, then your going to need some help…but if you think we'll get in the way…". "…no its okay. Welcome aboard and thanks!" said Sonic as he gave them the thumbs up.

Inside the ship, Jumper was showing Sonic and the others around in till they enter the ship engine room. Inside the engine main energy core was this world master emerald. "I see you hook the master emerald to the ship" said Tails as he got closer to the core. "yeah. Since Final Sanctuary was powered by the Final Master Emerald then I thought we should use it as the Hyperion main power supply" said Breeze. In a other room we find the Final emeralds hook up to a machine. Tails quickly ran to it and was complete amaze by it. "isn't this a wrap drive!". "yeah! I design it my self! I know I don't look like it since I'm a doctor but I'm good in the science world" said Breeze as she showed Tails how it work. Meanwhile Jumper showed them to the storage area. "this place will hold the emeralds from the dimension we got them from". Finally Jumper showed everyone the bridge. "…and this the bridge! Well guys?". "way pass cool! I think I'm going to like this ship!" said Sonic as he jump into the captain seat. "Great! We'll leave when the your planes are on board". "Breeze can you help me and Tikal bring the planes in the hanger?". "sure Tails". As they left, Jumper sat across from Sonic. "…so commander how-". Sonic quickly spoke after he heard Jumper say commander. "I'm no commander Jumper". "but this ship needs a commander, Sonic". "then you do it". "…I can't. I'm no leader. I'm a soldier who follows orders…not give them". Sonic didn't answer and both of them did nothing in till Sonic took out the purple emerald. "…Blaze". "who's Blaze?". "she my girlfriend. Like the others, she was stuck into a other dimension by Nazo". "…I see. Do you have a picture of her?". Sonic took out a picture and showed Jumper. In the picture was Sonic and Blaze both eating a chilidog together. "…you guys look happy…she remind me of Flare". Jumper took out a old and slightly torn picture. In the picture was a young Jumper and Flare. her fur was dark red, she has dark red eyes and wearing a academy uniform. "…did you?". "…the real Jumper loved her…these feelings are not my…I'm just a fake" said Jumper as he put away the picture. "…your wrong Jumper. Who cares if you're a clone. You have your own heart. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone". "…thank you Sonic…you're a good person. I don't have to be the real Jumper to see that" said Jumper as he smiled at Sonic. A half hour later and the others return. "okay the planes are on board. Lets go" said Tails as he enter the room. "okay! Alright lets do this!". Jumper turn to the computer and press a few buttons and Ami appear in normal size in front of them. "okay Ami start the ship". "yes Jumper!". Ami disappear and Tails spoke. "so Ami can operate the whole ship right?". "yeah. She's the only one here who can fly the ship. She so amazing for just a combat A.I." said Jumper. Soon Ami reappear and was blushing. "…all system are green. Engine on". the ship started to move down the roadway. Outside near the city, a roadway rose from the ground and the ship exited from it. Soon the ship was in space. "activating the chaos control from the Final emeralds! 5 4 3 2 1 0! CHAOS CONTROL!" said Ami. In a golden flash, the Hyperion was gone.

Back on the planet, a shiny white light landed inside the base. As the light faded away, Nazo could be seen. "…they took the emeralds…huh?". just then twenty four cloak figures appear be hide Nazo and one step forward. "Master should we follow them?". "…no". the cloak figures look at each other and was confuse. "but why master?". "they know they must get the emeralds from each dimension before me. Let them collect a few for us then we'll attack them. Steel!". a cloak figure remove his hood to reveal a grey male lizard. "yes sir?". "I want you to follow them and report to me when they have a lot of emeralds". Steel bow and disappear. Just then Nazo notice Luke dead body and walk to it. "…he may come in handy". Nazo took out a red emerald and fuse it into Luke's body. Soon Luke open his eyes. "…Jumper!".

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Prison Break

The Hyperion exited from chaos control and was in space again. In front of the ship, a blue world slowly moved. "jump compete. All systems are still green. No damage to the hull" said Ami as she appear in front of them. Jumper brought up the wire form of the ship and didn't see any red(damage) spots on the ship. "good! The ship can handle jumps". "Ami. Can you scan the planet for our friends?" said Tails. Ami active the scanner and pick up something. "I'm picking up two life signals like yours. Also I'm picking up fourteen emeralds signals in the same spot as one of the life signals". "…does seven of those emeralds have a heat signal?" said Sonic as he up from his chair. "let me see…yes". Sonic dash off from the bridge but was stop by Jumper and the others. "cool your jets commander!". Sonic push Jumper out of the way and turn to everyone. "…Blaze is on the that planet! Those heat signals from those emeralds are the Sol emeralds!". "…I understand Sonic but our planes can't fly in space and we may start chaos if we bring the ship to the planet skies". "but Tails…". "don't worry! Blaze can handle her self!" said Tails as he place his hand on his shoulder. Sonic look away in sadness. Tails was right but he needed to see her again. Hear her voice, her laugher and heck even see her get mad. Just then Sonic and Tails saw Jumper walking pass them and then turn to them. "we can take the dropship to the planet surface. come on! The commander girl and friend is waiting!". Jumper left while Sonic turn to Tikal and Breeze. "can you guys stay with the ship?". "sure blue dude! Go find your girl!". Sonic smile. him and Tails ran after Jumper. They enter the huge hanger and saw many ships. At the very end was a box like dropship. As they enter the ship, Ami appear on the screen. "can I come Jumper? You might need me". "sure Ami". Jumper took out a flash drive and plug it into the dropship computer and soon Ami disappear from the screen. Jumper plug the flash drive into his helmet and Ami in small size appear next to his head. All three sat in their seats and Jumper launch the ship. The dropship enter the planet atmosphere as Breeze appear in a small box on the screen. "guys, your very near the emeralds and the first life energy". soon a map appear in Breeze place. A few minutes pass and soon they could see a dark and depressing city. "better put up the cloak system". Jumper press a green button and the ship disappear. Deeper into the city, the life and emerald signal was getting closer. Soon they was over it. Over a dark prison. "…I don't see any place to land. We need to-". suddenly Tails realize that Sonic and Jumper was missing. Tails went into the cargo hold and saw the ramp open with Jumper and Sonic jumping out. "guys! Wait!" cried Tails as he flew out the ship. Jumper teleported and reappear on the ground. While Sonic use his Tornado spin and landed safely. "couldn't you guys waited for me?" said Tails as he landed next to them. "sorry Tails but the commander just took off after he saw the prison". "anyway! I don't see any doors or anything to get in!" said Sonic after he dash around the prison. Jumper place his hands on Sonic and Tails shoulder and teleported them inside. Inside the prison was complete dark and quiet. "man! I can't even see-"said Sonic as he hit something. "Ami. Can you active the flashlights?". "right away!". a light bulb appear out of Jumper shoulder and Sonic step back as he saw what bump into. A bat like monster was standing there. Sonic was ready for a fight but realize the monster wasn't moving. "…is it dead?". Jumper step forward to it. "Ami?". "I'm on it!". a green light from Jumpers helmet scan the monster. "scan complete! This thing is alive. Its just in a deep sleep". "then lets go! This thing is scaring me Sonic!". "okay pal". Ami appear in front of them. "follow me guys". as the gang pass through the prison, they could see people in jail cells, begging for freedom. Just then the gang found them selves at a crossroad. Ami turn to them and pointed to the left. "that way is the emeralds and the other way is the your friend location. "Jumper and Tails. Head to the emeralds. I'll head to the other way". "Roger commander!". Sonic sigh and dash off. Jumper and Tails was now walking down a cold hallway. Soon they found a huge lock door. "the emeralds are be hide this door Jumper". "okay Ami. Tails grab on!". Tails grab Jumper hand and both of them was teleported inside the lock room. They could see pile of gold and jewels. Suddenly they saw fourteen glowing gems scatter around the place. "okay lets get them, Jumper". Tails walk over to the dark blue sol emerald and pick it up. "one down and thir-". before Tails could finish his sentence, Ami called out to him to move quickly. Above Tails, two red eyes appear and grab him with two large claws. A very huge bat like monster appear and roar at Jumper. "Tails hold on!". Jumper rose his hands and aim at the monster arm. "take this! Final Cutter!" said Jumper as he unleash a golden wave and cut off the monster arm. The monster scream in pain and flew into the air. Jumper help Tails up and took out a wrist blade. "Tails! I'll hold this thing off while you get the emeralds!". "be careful!". Tails pick up the emerald he drop and ran over to the others. The monster saw this and charge at him but Jumper teleported in front of it and slash the monster right eye. The monster quickly counter and use its long tail and sweep Jumper into a wall but Jumper was able to teleport in time. "…I hope Sonic is doing better than us!".

Meanwhile Sonic was running down a hallway and didn't see any cells for a while but soon saw a cell at the end of the hallway. "Blaze? Anyone? Its me Sonic!" said Sonic as he tired to see anyone in the dark cell. "…is…that…really you…Sonic?" said a weak female voice. Soon Sonic saw Shade walking up to the bars. Sonic could see scars and burn marks around her body. "Shade! What happen to you!". Shade fell to her knees and started to cry. "…thank god! Its been four months…alone here…". "Shade stay back!". Sonic use his sonic wind and slash the bars. Sonic pick up Shade and dash back to the others. "Shade where Blaze?". Sonic suddenly saw Shade unconscious.

Back with Jumper and Tails. Tails was able to grab ten emeralds and stuff them into his backpack. Jumper was still fighting the monster. Jumper jump on the monster back and use his Final Spear on it a few times. The monster roar and flew around the room to tried to get Jumper off. "Ami! Can you find a weak spot on this thing?" said Jumper as he fell from the monster. "I'm trying Jumper! Just hold out a few more minutes!". "Hurry! This…huh?". suddenly Jumper saw the monster cut arm moving over to Tails who didn't notice it. "that's thirteen! Just one more to go! Now…what!" said Tails as he saw the arm crawling over to him. Jumper was about to save Tails but was grab and drag by the monster across the room. The monster rose its tail and tried to stab Jumper in the head but Jumper was able to grab it and tired to push it back. "hold on Tails!" yelled Jumper as he saw Tails running from the crawling arm. Suddenly Tails fell to the ground and tired to get up but it was too late, the arm open its hand and a mouth appear. "Sonic!" cried Tails. Just then a breeze appear in the room and the arm was cut in half. Tails open his eyes and saw Sonic in front of him. "are you okay pal?" said Sonic as he help Tails up. All of a sudden Sonic and Tails saw Jumper being toss over to them. "are you okay Jumper?" said Tails as he saw sparks coming from Jumper suit. "…yeah…the suit joints in the arm is slightly damage. Man that thing is strong!". just then Ami appear and next to her was the monster wire frame scan. "guys! I found the weak spot! See that mark on its tail! Aim there! Oh and don't cut off its body parts! You saw what happen!". "right! Pal listen! Shade is outside the room. Take her back to the dropship. We'll catch up soon!". "got it Sonic but what about the last emerald?". "don't worry! Just go!" yelled Sonic. Tails ran to the hole made by Sonic and pick up Shade and ran off. "hey Sonic! Lets make this fight a little interesting!". "like what?". "if I kill this thing first then you must be the commander!". "…if I win?". "you can keep Ami. You can make her do anything you want". "WHAT!" cried Ami. "…anything you say…like ANYTHING anything right?". "yeah". "okay I'm in!". "hey! Don't I have a say in this!" yelled Ami. Both hedgehogs dash over to the monster. The monster swing its arm at them but Jumper teleported while Sonic use his somersault and went be hide the monster. Sonic use his sonic wind on the tail but miss as the tail swing out of the way. Jumper appear and grab the tail. "take this!". Jumper use his final blade and was about to slash the mark but at that moment, the tail quickly swing again and Jumper cut off the tip of the tail, soon the tip less tail wound became a mouth and almost ate Jumper but he was able to teleport in time. Sonic jump and use his homing attack and hit the mark on the tail. The monster scream in pain and flew into the air and its wings started to glow red. "guys watch out! Its gathering a lot of energy into its wings!" yelled Ami. Just then the monster sent out beams of red energy at them. Both hedgehogs dodge each beam with easy. Soon the monster landed and its chest open to reveal a blue core. Both hedgehogs attack the monster weak spot again but soon the room was filled with a blue cold mist and both hedgehogs couldn't see. Sonic use his tornado spin but the mist didn't disappear. "Jumper where are you?". suddenly jump in fear as Jumper tap him on the shoulder. "sorry Sonic". "you can see?". "yeah. My helmet has different vision mode. Right now x-ray mode is the only thing to pierce through this mist". "where is that thing?". "its still standing in the same spot. We better…huh?". "what's wrong? Is it moving?". "…no! there five more!". "what! But how?". "I don't know! Grab my hand!". Jumper teleported and was in the air. Soon five of the monster came shooting out of the mist. "Sonic lets do a tag move!". Sonic smile and both of them use their spin dash and became one huge spin dash. Sonic and Jumper slash each monster but each monster recover its wounds and attack them again. "…our attacks aren't working!" said Sonic while still in spin dash mode. "Guys! it's a illusion! The sensor aren't picking up anything from those things! but I'm picking up a huge energy signal coming from below us!" yelled Ami. Just then a blue beam came shooting out of the mist. Both hedgehogs stop their attack and jump from each other and dodge the beam. Soon the mist and the other five monster disappear. Sonic use his humming top and the monster fell to the ground. At that moment Jumper appear next to the tail and fired his final blast and destroy the tail. The monster roar for a last time and died. Jumper walk up to Sonic and smile. "lets get out of here, commander!". Sonic sigh in defeat and pick up the last emerald and both of them ran. On the way out, Sonic and Jumper freed the other prisoners and continue down the dark hallway. Finally they made it outside and Jumper teleported them back on the cloak dropship. The ship took off back to the Hyperion.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 The Nest

Sonic was tapping his feet while the others was waiting as well. Just then Breeze and Tikal exited the med-wing and walk up to Sonic. "she doing fine now. It looks like she was torture. She was beating, cut, burn, shock and wasn't feed for weeks" said Breeze as she check her notes. "weeks? Its only been a week?" said Jumper. "well dimensions are like time zones. A week for us, could be a month or a year" explain Tails. "…anyway can we see her?" said Sonic as he continue to tap his feet. "yes". Sonic and the others enter and saw Shade eating a pile of food. "can I have some more please?" said Shade as she continue to eat. Ami summon a hovering robot which took the plates and handed her some more food. "Shade what happen to you and Blaze?" said Sonic as he sat next to her. Shade finish eating and turn to Sonic. "…well when…".

*flashback*

"ahhhhh!" scream Shade as she fell from the wormhole. Shade could see the ground coming quickly at her. "Knuckles!" thought Shade as she close her eyes. Suddenly Shade flew someone grabbing her. Shade open her eyes and saw it was Blaze who saved her. As they landed, they could see the wormhole was gone. "well there goes our way out of here" said Blaze as she turn to Shade. The girls look around and saw it was night time. Suddenly they saw lights over a hill. As they reach the top of the hill, they could see a huge city. Blaze started to head to the city. "hey where are you going?". "well we can't stay here. Lets go". Shade sigh and follow her. The streets was crowed with people, robots and even weird looking beings. Just then a group of people gather around in a parking lot. Blaze and Shade went over and saw a young male orange and black stripe cat being beat up by a group of hawks. Suddenly a really fat eagle walk up and halt the attack and knee down to the kid. "this is just a warning little boy! If you want to save your big sister then pay up!" said the eagle as he grab the kids face. "…go to hell!". the fat eagle let go the kid and turn to his men. "kill him". the gang of hawks walk up to the kid and was about to beat him to death in till Blaze and Shade jump in and attack the gang. The fight was over in seconds and the crowed of people gasps and quickly step back. The fat eagle smile and spoke. "amazing! Join my bodyguards! You'll be pay well!". Blaze summon a fireball on her hand and Shade took out her leech blade and pointed at the eagle. "…I guess that's a no?". the eagle smile and rose his hand and snap his fingers. Just then two hawks jump in front of them and place some kind of collars on them. "what's this!" said Shade as she tired to get off. "…you should have said yes!" said the eagle as he press a button on his cane. Suddenly Blaze and Shade was badly shock and fell to the ground and lost conscious.

*end of flashback*

"…and after that I was place in jail and was torture for three months". "what happen to Blaze!" said Sonic in a worry tone. "…I don't know but I heard from the other prisoners that the eagle guy is called Tony. He's the owner of some club or something called The Nest. I'm sorry Sonic". Sonic got up and left. Tails was about to say something but Jumper stop him. "let him go, Tails". in the hanger, Sonic enter the dropship and turn the ship on and Ami appear on the screen. "Ami?". "you need someone to fly the dropship". "thanks". the dropship exited the hanger and activated the cloak system and landed on a banning building. Sonic exited the building and was wearing a blue cloak. Sonic followed Blaze life energy signal with Breeze device and soon found himself at a club called The Nest and enter. Sonic could see girls in sexy outfits walking around the place with drinks. Sonic walk up to the bar and ask for water. The place was pack with guys drinking or gambling. Sonic turn his head and saw a fat eagle at a table with five girls and two bodyguards at watch. "…that must be Tony" whisper Sonic. Sonic pay his drink and walk over to Tony's table but all of a sudden a flash grenade landed at the bodyguards feet and blinded them. As the flash disappear, a young cat was holding a knife to Tony's throat. "give me back my sister!" yelled the boy. "do it! Be a man!" said Tony as he smile. The boy was about to cut his throat but Sonic dash over and stop him. The bodyguards quickly grab the boy and took him away. "what will happen to him?". Tony got up and patted him on the back. "don't worry. They won't kill the kid. He still needs to pay his sister freedom. Now join me". Sonic sat across from Tony. "your fast! I want you to join my bodyguard group". "I can't…". "come on! If you join then the ladies here will be free!". "ladies?". Tony snap his fingers and the girls grab on to Sonic and started to kiss him. "like I said free. If you don't these girls then we have more in the back room. We also have a new girl who started here three months ago. She hot…and I do mean HOT!". "…okay but I want to meet this new girl of yours" said Sonic as he push away the girls. "good! Welcome to the family! Hey you! Show him to the room were the fire women is". the girl got up and show Sonic to the back room and saw a red hallway. As Sonic pass a few doors, he was brought to a red door. "she will be in soon sir!" said the girl as she left. The room theme was red hearts. Sonic sat on the bed and waited. Just then a red cloak figure enter the room and stood in front of Sonic. Sonic had a nosebleed as he saw the figure open her cloak to reveal her underwear. "lets do this" said the figure as she push Sonic on the bed. "that voice! Blaze!". Sonic pulled the figures hood off to reveal it was Blaze. "Blaze! Its me! Sonic!" said Sonic as he took off his hood. To his surprise, Blaze started to kiss his neck. "is this your first time? Don't worry its my first time too". "Blaze! Its me! Stop!" said Sonic as he push Blaze off. "Sonic who? Anyway come here!" said Blaze as she slowly remove her bra. Just then a yellow rabbit enter the room and cover Blaze with her cloak. "…Hikari?". "Blaze go back to your room please". Blaze turn to Sonic and then left. Hikari sigh and walk up to Sonic and took off her cloak and again Sonic had a nosebleed. "okay sir. Lets get this over with it!". "wait hold on! I'm Blaze boyfriend!" said Sonic as he hold his nose. "what! Are you Sonic?". "yeah! I'm here to save her!". Hikari put on her cloak and open the door. "your late! Now come on!" said Hikari in a mad tone.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 I should have been there…

Hikari show Sonic to her and Blaze room. The room was small and dirty. "Blaze? Where is she Hikari?". "oh no!" said Hikari as she rush to the bathroom. As she open it, they could see Blaze on the floor and unconscious. Hikari pick her up and place her on the bed. "what happen to her!" said Sonic as he grab Blaze hands. Hikari went to the bathroom and brought a bag of powder. "…Tony addicted her to this. Its called catnip". "a drug?". "yes. She so high that she doesn't remember you. Before she became addicted to this, she talk about you and how you will save her from this place" said Hikari as she sat across from Sonic. Sonic stroke his hand across Blaze cheek and didn't speak. "you better get her out of here before-". Suddenly Sonic out Hikari off. "…did she…". "don't worry. I took her place when guys ask for her". Sonic took in a deep breath and stood up. "…thank you but I hate to ask but can you watch over her for a little longer?". "why? Are you leaving! You jerk!". "what? No! I need to pay a visit to Tony". Sonic left and Hikari turn to Blaze. "…your lucky to have someone like him".

Sonic walk into Tony office after someone told him where. Tony and a group of bodyguards was in the room. "hey! Its my new pal! Hey listen! Someone broke into my prison and free my girls family! Heck! They even stole some gems I found. We're just…huh?". Tony and the others saw Sonic fur slowly turning light black and hear him saying something. "…I should have been there…we should have been there for her! TONY!" yelled Sonic as he rush over to Tony. Two bodyguards jump on Sonic but was blasted off with Sonic black aura. "stop him! Do your job! Protect me!" yelled Tony as he jump below his desk. One bodyguard punch Sonic in the face but it didn't damage him at all. Sonic kick the guard to a wall. The others took out their blasters and fired at Sonic. Sonic smile and stop the lasers. Everyone was in shock and then Sonic unleash a wave of darkness and sent all of them into the wall. Tony was in a corner and crying as Sonic walk up to him and pointed Chaos lance at him. "please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything!". "let all the girls go!". "what! If I do that, then I'll go out of-". Sonic thrust the lance next to Tony head. "okay! Okay!". Tony pick up a microphone and spoke. "all you girls are free! Go!". Sonic could hear girls cheering for joy down below and walk away. "if we return and you are using women like this again and then we will kill you!" said Sonic as he return to normal and left. Tony got up and ran over to his desk and took out a blaster. "you won't get away with this!". just then Tony hand was cut off. As Tony fell to the ground, Jumper came out of his stealth mode and pointed his blaster at him. "please! I'm sor-". Jumper shot him in the head. "that's for the commander girl".

Back at the banning building, Sonic was placing Blaze on board till he saw Jumper walking to the ship. "what are you doing here?". "I came to help you but it looks like your okay". just then Hikari and the boy cat from before walk up to Sonic and handed him Blaze stuff. "thank you Sonic. Take good care of her! If you ever hurt her…well it won't be pretty!". "thank you sir!" said the boy as he bowed to him. "take care! Farewell!" said Sonic as he wave goodbye. The ship rose into the air and took off.

"the drug will be out of her system soon. She will be fine Sonic. So get some sleep" said Breeze as she watch Sonic sitting next to Blaze bedside. Sonic didn't answer back, so Breeze left the room. Outside the med-wing, Jumper was waiting outside. "hey Jumper. What bring you here?" said Breeze as she walk with Jumper down the hall. "is Blaze is going to be okay?". "yeah". "good". "love is sure a beautiful thing…huh?". Breeze notice Jumper staring at her. "…something wrong?" said Breeze as she blush. Suddenly Jumper got closer to her face. "…is he going? No…he still loves Flare…but…" thought Breeze. As Jumper got closer to her, Breeze could hear her heart pounding even faster. "…Jumper…" said Breeze as she close her eyes and got closer to him. Suddenly Breeze felt Jumpers hand brushing through her cheek. "there. You just got something in your fur Breeze". "…what?". "yeah I got it" said Jumper as he smile at her. SLAP! Jumper rub his cheek as he watch Breeze storming off. "what's her problem?". meanwhile during the night, Sonic still didn't leave Blaze side. "…Blaze…I'm sorry…I should have been there for you…please forgive me". a few hours pass and Sonic spoke again. "remember when we first met? It was nine months ago. It was when Eggman stole the Sol emeralds and you went after him. Then we met at the Eggmen base in space and you believe you could save both worlds on your own but…" said Sonic as he lower his head. "…but I couldn't and you taught me to open up to others like you Sonic". Sonic quickly look up and saw that Blaze was awake and smiling at him. "…Blaze! I'm…". all of a sudden Blaze hug Sonic and cried. "…I knew you come for me!". Blaze turn her head and saw Sonic face bright red. "what's wrong Sonic?". "…your…chest…". Blaze look down and saw she was naked. She quickly grab her sheet and turn away from Sonic and blush bright red. Sonic grab and turn Blaze toward him and kiss her. Blaze pulled Sonic into the bed with her and he smile at her. "goodnight Blaze". "goodnight Sonic". both of them started to kiss but soon stop as they heard Shade. "goodnight you two". "…goodnight Shade" said both of them.

Sonic and Blaze woke up and saw Jumper in his armor staring at them. Blaze scream while Sonic fell from the bed. "what the heck Jumper!" yelled Sonic as he got back up. "Jumper? No its me! Ami!". "Jumper? Ami?" said Blaze confuse. "I'll tell you later. Anyway why are you here Ami?". "huh? Oh right! Commander! your needed at the bridge". "commander?". "don't ask. okay I'm coming but why are you controlling Jumper suit?". "oh! Breeze is installing the life support system and a first aid kit". "oh okay. Blaze I'll be back soon. Get some rest". Sonic dash off, while Ami handed Blaze her clothes. Blaze was back in her outfit and rose from the bed but almost fell. "hey take it easy it! My scanner still says your still weak" said Ami as she help Blaze to the chair. "thank you Ami". Blaze look around the room and didn't saw Shade anywhere. Blaze was about to ask Ami where she was but just then Breeze enter the room. "oh your awake Blaze! How are you feeling?" said Breeze as she install the support system into Jumper suit. "I'm fine. Thank for healing me". "well its my job…okay Ami! The system is in. here bring this kit to Jumper". Ami grab the box and turn to Blaze. "do you want to look around the ship?". "ship?". "yeah. Look out the window" said Breeze as she sat at her desk. Blaze look outside and saw the void of space.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 A Love that can't Never Be…**

**Ami was pushing Blaze who was in a hover chair around the ship and show her everything. Finally Ami and Blaze enter a control room. "…and this place is the training room or known as the holoroom. The room creates different places to train and…". Suddenly Ami saw Jumper and Shade laughing in the training room. Blaze notice this and realize something. "you love him don't you?". "what! No!" said Ami as she wave her hands around. "oh come on its plain as day!". "…okay…I love him…but he'll never love me". "what why?". Ami appear in hologram form. "its because I'm just a A.I". "so what? Your different from other A.I, you have feelings which means you have a heart. A heart to love and be love by someone". Just then Shade enter the control room. "oh hey Blaze. How are you feeling?". "I'm fine and you?". "still little weak but Jumper has been training with me to get my strength back. Oh hey Ami. Jumper has been waiting for you. Anyway Blaze are you hungry? I was just heading to the mess hall". "now you think about it, yeah I haven't ate". Shade left while Blaze turn to Ami. "tell him". with that said Blaze left. Ami enter the room and Jumper stop shadow boxing and smile at her. "hey Ami. Did Breeze install the system?". "…yes" said Ami while looking down to her feet. "is something wrong?". "…I…well you see…I lo…". just then Jumper stop her there, "I'm sorry Ami but I just remember I have to serve food in the mess hall! We can talk later!" said Jumper as he ran out of the room. Ami sigh in disappoint.**

**Meanwhile Sonic and Tikal was leaving from the bridge. "thanks Sonic. I never work a computer before". "no problem Tikal. I think everyone's at the mess hall . Lets go". as they walk down the hall, they soon spotted Tails heading the other way. "hey pal! The mess hall is the other way". "oh hey Sonic. Hi Tikal. I just ate a while ago so I'm heading to the holoroom to add some places to the computer". "okay Tails but remember that missing a meal is bad for your health" said Tikal as she smile. "thanks. See ya guys". Sonic and Tikal finally made it to the mess hall and saw everyone there. Jumper was cooking some soup, Breeze was helping him while Blaze and Shade was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be done. Blaze notice them and wave to them. Sonic sat next to Blaze while Tikal sat not to far from Shade and started to talk. "…so you love birds…did you do it?" said Shade as she played with a spoon. "what! No!" said both of them at the same time. "are you sure? If I remember right, wasn't you naked Blaze when Sonic got into your bed?". Tikal was shock to hear that while Blaze and Sonic blush bright red. Across from them, Jumper and Breeze heard what happen last night. "…do you think they did it Jumper?". "…I could careless what the commander did with his girlfriend last night. Now help me here!". Breeze sigh and help pour the soup into seven bowls. Jumper and Breeze brought the soup to everybody and started to eat. Just then everyone saw Jumper leaving. "hey Jumper! Stay and talk with us". "I'm sorry commander but need to talk with Ami. I'll be back soon". **

**Back at the holoroom, Tails enter the room and saw Ami looking sad. "what's wrong Ami?". Ami turn to Tails and smile. "oh nothing. So why are you here?". "oh just installing some places from my dimension. I'm also upgrading the system to feel more real" said Tails as he plug in a flash drive into the computer. "can I see some places from your world?". "sure". Tails open the file and soon the room change into Greenhill zone then next was Angel island and the last one was a field of flowers. "wow! Your world is beautiful!" said Ami as she ran across the field. "it sure is! I'll be right back with more places". Tails left and soon the moon appear and it was night time within the holoroom. Ami was amaze to see the flowers glow very bright. "hey Ami!". Ami turn around and saw Jumper walking up to her. "so what did you wanted to tell me before?". Ami look down and thought to herself what Blaze said to her. "…I have a heart…that means I can be loved…". Jumper was surprise to feel Ami hands on his shoulders. "…Tails must've upgraded the holoroom" thought Jumper. "…Jumper. I need to tell you something…that something I always wanted to tell you when we first met…I…". Ami look down and was now scare. "…I…I…love…". "hey Jumper". Jumper and Ami look over to see Breeze holding a bowl of soup. "you better eat your soup before its gets cold". Jumper walk up to Breeze and took the soup. "thanks Breeze. You'll always take good care of me" said Jumper as he smile. Ami watch as they laugh. "…right…" thought Ami back when she saw them last night in the hallway. "hey Ami what did you mean by love?". Ami look up and saw Jumper in front of her. "…I loved that I met you. Thank you Jumper…for everything". "no problem. I'm happy I met you too". Ami watch as they exited the holoroom and look up to night sky. "…I have a heart which means I can love and be love by someone…but…". Ami started to cry. "…but that means my heart can be brokering…".**

**End of chapter 8 **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Hero of Time

"all systems are green! Chaos Control in 5 4 3 2 1 0! CHAOS CONTROL!" said Ami. The Hyperion wrap again and reappear in a other dimension. "jump complete! The…huh?". "what's wrong Ami" said Sonic as him and Jumper watch as Ami became worried. "we're being hail by a other ship. They're calling themselves the Shooting Star and they're be hide us". soon the ship started to move around and was now face to face with fleets of ships and be hide the fleet was the blue planet. "this doesn't look good…commander? What should we do?". "Jumper open a link to them". "yes sir". A old male bulldog appear on the screen. "this is the earth forces flagship the Shooting Star. My name is admiral Jackson and who are you?". "my name is Sonic the hedgehog. I'm the commander of the Hyperion". "Sonic…can it be! Tell me. Have you ever met a hedgehog named Sliver?". "Sliver! Yeah…wait! We're in the future!". the Hyperion and the Shooting Star enter the planet and landed in a underground base. Sonic and everyone else was waiting for Jackson and the other higher ups in a large meeting room. "so who this Sliver guy Sonic" said Blaze. "Sliver is from the future and came back to the past to stop his Eggman Naga from destroying the world twice. Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Metal Sonic and I help him out". just then Jackson and other suits enter the room and sat down. "thank for seeing us. Now lets explain why we brought you here". a hologram of the solar system appear above them and zoom in near mars. Everyone could see a fleet of ships heading to earth. Sonic and Tails quickly realize that fleet was Doom ships. "Doom starships! So they're invading again!" said Sonic as he cross his arms. "yes. Our records from the disbanded group G.U.N, says that Doom invaded and almost destroy the world but a black hedgehog was able to kill their leader. Now Doom people are heading to earth to finish what their leader started". "so you want us to help right?" said Shade as she put her feet on the table. "yes but not only to help fight the fleet but to help us to find Eggman Naga. It seems Naga is working with them by setting off bombs around the worlds military bases. If they are destroy then Doom ground troops will march unchallenged. Right now ten bases was destroy in the few days". the hologram change to the earth and zoom inside the planet and a huge underground base appear. "we was able to find Naga underground base and we sent a squad down there to stop him. But sadly we lost contact with them. So we sent the one who stop him before. Sliver and two friends he just met a few days ago…I believe their names are Zell and Marine". "Zell and Marine! Their here!" said Blaze. "yes but like the squad, we lost contact with them as well". "how long ago was it that you lost contact?" said Jumper. "two hours ago and Dooms fleet will arrive in a half hour". Sonic got up and gave them the thumbs up. "don't worry! We'll stop them from destroying the world!".

In the base hanger bay, Sonic was speaking with the others. "Shade and I will head down and stop Naga while the rest of you head back to the ship and help the earth forces to fight off the Doom fleet and Jumper your in command". "yes sir!". everyone left but Blaze stayed be hide. "I'm coming too Sonic". "no your not! Your staying with the others". Blaze rose from the hover chair. "I'm fine see". "she seems fine Sonic. Let her come" said Shade sa she put on her armor. "…fine but take it easy!". "I will…commander!" laugh Blaze. Sonic sigh and took out a chaos emerald and use chaos control.

They reappear near Naga base and they could see a huge battle took place here. Sonic and the others ran into a hole that was made in the wall and saw dead soldiers down the hall. "least we know what happen to their squad" said Shade as she check each dead body for any ammo. "lets keep moving!". they kept heading down the hall in till they reach a hanger. Before they could enter it, a egg pawn was toss near the doorway. Sonic and the others saw Sliver, Zell and Marine fighting off a group of egg pawns. Sliver grab two pawns with his psychic power and smash them both together. Zell took out a few with paper bomb anf finally Marine was on a pawn head and blinded it with her hands which slam into a wall. "take that!" yelled Marine as she jump from the pawn. Suddenly two pawns pointed their blaster at Marine and was about to fire till Marine felt a hot breeze and saw a wind attack in flames destroy the pawns. "Marine!". Marine turn and saw Sonic and Blaze running to her. "guys! You found us!" said Marine as she hug them both. Zell landed next to them and spoke. "hey guys! Sorry but lets catch up later!". unaware to Zell, a pawn was about hit him with a hammer but was cut in half. Zell turn and saw Shade with her leech blade. "hey Zell. Better stay on guard!". just then Sliver landed next to Sonic. "long time no see Sonic". "hey Sliver". all of them turn to the remaining egg pawns and smile as they took out their weapons and powers. The remaining egg pawns step back and wet themselves with their oil. "lets end this!" yelled Sonic as him and the others charge at the pawns.

Meanwhile in space, the Doom starship was almost near earth. "put me on the channel with the fleet" said Jackson to a crew member. "yes sir…okay sir go". Jumper and the others on the Hyperion, heard Jackson speech to the end and soon their and the other ships radar pick up fighters heading their way. "Jumper! incoming fighters!" said Ami. "active the turrets!". the fleet started to fire on the fighters. Soon Jackson's fleet release their own fighters. "incoming fire from the enemies starships! Impact in 5 4 3 2 1!" said Ami as she tried to move the ship out of the way. The fleet was hit and three ships went down while the Hyperion was able to dodge nine beams but took four hits. "Ami! Damage report!". "fire in the area 9 and 11. The left wing is slightly damage". Jumper open a channel to Tails and the others. "is the fire under control?". "we almost got it under control!" said Tails as the others was putting the fire out. "Crap! Incoming missiles!" yelled Ami. "shoot them down Ami!". the turrets was able to shoot down all but one. The missile hit the slightly damage wing and almost blasted the wing off from the ship. "the left wing is hanging by a thread!". soon the ship started to tip to the left side. "Ami use the boosters to balance the ship out!". "roger!". under the wing, booster pop out and balance the ship out. Soon the Doom starships was near the half moon where the Hyperion and the other ships was. "here they come! Don't let them through!" order Jackson. Soon each fleet started to pound each other.

Back with the others, Sonic and the others just finish off the last pawn and was now racing to Naga control room. "I heard from Zell and Marine what happen at Angel island. After this is over, I'm coming with you guys to help stop this Nazo guy!" said Sliver as he hover next to Sonic. "cool! We need all the help we can get! By the way, this Shade and Blaze". Sliver waved to Shade and turn to Blaze. Suddenly both of them had a flashback. "…have we met?" said Sliver. "…I don't think so…". just then the team enter the control room and saw a figure sitting in a chair and watching the battle in space. "Naga! Why are you helping them!" yelled Sliver. The chair turn around and everyone was confuse what they saw. A polar bear wearing a black cloak stood from the chair and smile. "sorry but the doctor is out!".

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Brothers

"who are you and where's Naga!" said Sliver as the polar bear walk up to them. "your one of Nazo men!" said Sonic. "my name is Ice and I have no idea where this dimension eggman is but making a deal with the Doom people was me. I was hoping you come…". suddenly the room became very cold as a white aura appear around Ice. "…now we can see how powerful you and your friends are!". "we?" said Sonic. "…right now my brother is heading to your ship". suddenly Ice rose his hands and a storm of ice shards fell at them. Shade and Sliver put up a barrier around everyone and block it but soon the barrier became frozen from the cold air and scatter. Blaze tried to summon a wall of fire to block the shards right when the barrier scatter but failed. Sonic quickly took out the chaos emerald and wrap everyone before the shards could cut them up. Ice quickly turn around and saw Sonic and Shade rushing toward him. Sonic use his humming top while Shade use her leech blade but all of a sudden they both fell and slide right pass him and hit the wall. "…what just happen?" said Shade as she tried to get up but couldn't. Sonic and the others saw the floor cover in a sheet of ice. "I heard from my master that you guys was fast on your feet, so I make sure your speed was useless in this fight. Now lets see how you will win against me!". Ice slam his hands into the ground and spikes of ice pop out of the ground and was heading to everyone. Blaze rose her hand and summon a pillar of flames to counter the spikes but failed to summon it. "again!". Sliver quickly rose everyone into the air to dodge the attack but the spikes grew larger to reach them. Zell wave his hand around and a symbol appear in front of him and soon everyone was stab by the spikes. "this was too easy!" laugh Ice as he watch his dead foes fall to the ground. Suddenly Sonic and the others bodies became egg pawns as they hit the floor. Ice was surprise and quickly look around for the real enemies but was blasted by Sonics wind attack. Ice stood his ground as his body was cut up by the razor wind. As the wind stop, Ice could see them in front of him. "…now this is getting fun! I hope my brother is having a good time as me!" said Ice as he smile.

Meanwhile near the moon, the Doom fleet was down to half of their forces while the earth forces still had a greater number of ships but almost all of them was very badly damage. The Hyperion just destroy two Doom starships and was helping the Shooting Star to take down a huge starship. "Sir! We're picking up a weird signal!". Jackson turn to the crew member and saw on the screen a unknown object quickly heading to the Hyperion. "what is that thing?". the unknown object blasted right through three of their own ships and two of the Doom forces. At that moment in the Hyperion hanger, a grey mist slowly exited through the seal hanger door and form into a light grey polar bear. As the polar bear walk up to the exit, someone flip him over but he was able to recover. "who are you!" said Jumper as he close the exit. The polar bear smile and rose his hand. "my name is Hail and I'm here to see how strong you and your friends!". suddenly a storm cloud form and huge ball of hail came raining down. Jumper dodge each hail with his teleporting. "Jumper what's going on in the hanger bay?" said Tails in the radio. "we've been boarded! It's a polar bear wearing a black cloak…it's one of Nazo followers!". "why are…oh no! they must know we been collecting the emeralds from different dimension!". "…I don't think so…not yet anyway. This guy is just here to see how strong we are". the hail stop as Hail lower his hand. Jumper stop and stood there watching Hail. Just then a grey aura appear around Hail. "…the suits energy scanner is off the charts!" said Jumper to himself. At that moment balls of hail cover Hail and he rush over to Jumper. Jumper teleported in time but was surprise to see the balls of hail forming into hands and started chasing after him. Jumper tried his best to get rid of the hands but no matter where he teleported to, they will follow and faster. Hail watch and laugh at Jumpers failure to escape his attack but soon his laugher stop as he watch Jumper use his final blast to destroy the hands. "…then get a load of this!" said Hail as he slam his hands to the floor. Soon everything started to freeze. "…if this keeps up! Then whole ship is doom!". Jumper turn his radio channel to Ami and spoke three words. "OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Jumper. A few seconds later and the hanger bay door open and soon everything started to be pull into the void of space. A alarm went off and the ships in the hanger was lock into place while Hail was stuck into space. Jumper active his gravity boots and was about to use his radio till the hail from the storm form into a hand and punch him into space. The forces of the punch sent Jumper flying right into Hail and both of them crash right into a destroy earth ship hull. Jumper jump out of the crater they made and was waiting for Hail to appear from the crater. All of a sudden a spear made of hail came flying out from the crater. Jumper block it with his final spear attack but unaware to him, mist was gathering be hide him and form Hail. Hail started to choke Jumper but Jumper use his CQC move to escape from the choke hold and toss Hail into a destroy turret gun. Hail look up in time to see Jumpers final spear attack and was unable to dodge or block it as it hit his chest. "so their weak spot is their chest like Sonic said!" said Jumper to himself as he saw Hail scream in pain. Hail slowly took out the spear and cough up some blood. Soon Jumper could see a grey glowing coming from Hails chest. Both fighters was about to attack each other till they both saw missiles heading their way. They both jump off the destroy ship in time but the force of the blast sent them back to the top of the Hyperion's nose.

Meanwhile Ice dodge Zell throwing stars and counter with a spear of ice. Zell was cut in the arm as he nearly dodge it. Sliver pick up some steel crates and toss them at Ice. A few hit him but he was able to destroy the rest with wave of white energy but unknown to him, Shade slide her way to him from be hide and stab him in the back. Her leech blade pop out in Ice chest and started to drain his strength. Ice quickly wave his hand and a spike rose from the ice cover floor and tried to stab Shade but she pulled out her blade from Ice back and block it. Ice quickly spun around and kick Shade in the face which sent her flying to the wall. Sliver tried to slow her down but couldn't in time. Zell landed in Shade path and grab her and both of them crash into the wall. Ice was about to hit two birds with one stone when he fired a storm of ice shards at them but Sonic slide his way in front of the attack and block it with his Sonic Wind. Sonic then use his spin dash and slam right into Ice but Ice was able to grab Sonic and toss him away. Blaze jump in front of Ice and use her fireball attack but again failed to summon her flames. Ice saw this and uppercut Blaze and was about to stab her with his ice blade but was hit in the head with a small energy ball. Ice turn and saw Marine running toward him. Ice laugh and stop her in tracks with his hand. Marine just kept running and swinging. "oh come on! That hidden power came from you! Don't make me laugh!". "…hidden power?" said Marine as she stop moving. Ice let her go and turn around to be kick by Sonic into the air and Sliver tackle him into the next room right through the wall. Sonic quickly slide over to Blaze. "Blaze are you okay?". "…yeah. just go and help Sliver!" said Blaze as she push him away. Sonic look at her for a second and slide off to help Sliver. Blaze look up and saw that Sonic was gone and rose her hands to see it shaking. "…Breeze was right…".

*flashback*

"this drug is out of your system but that doesn't mean its damage it made to your body is gone. You will feel withdrew symptoms which might stop your power from working". Breeze rose from her chair and place her hand on Blaze shoulder. "I could give you something to suppress the withdrew but this medicine was under testing when my world was attack, so I don't know how safe it is". Blaze turn from the window. "…give it to me".

*end of flashback*

Blaze took out a case and open it. In the case was a needle and bottles of green liquid. Blaze injected the liquid into arm and soon felt pain in her arm. Marine notice this and ran over to her. Meanwhile Shade woke up and saw blood on her left side. She got up and saw Zell left arm bleeding. Shade took off her bandanna and tie it up around Zell wound. "you dumb ass! You could've died!". Zell was still knock out as Shade kiss him on the cheek. "…thanks for saving me" said Shade as she blush. Just then Shade heard Blaze screaming in great pain. Shade could see Blaze cover in flames. "what's wrong with her?" yelled Shade to Marine. "I don't know mate!". "…IT…BURNS! THIS FEELING!" scream Blaze as the flames grew larger in size. Shade grab Marine and brought her over to Zell as the flames grew wider. Soon Blaze found herself in a old battlefield. In the field around her was rusted swords. "where am I?". soon a female figure cover in bright light appear. "…welcome Blaze…".

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Wildfire

"…welcome Blaze…I'm happy to finally meet you in person…" said the figure. "what did you say?". "…I see you can't still hear my voice…only Sonic could hear me when he return to your world…". "I'm sorry but I can't hear you?" said Blaze as she walk up to the figure. Soon Blaze could partly hear what the figure was saying to her. "…my power…wildfire? I don't understand?". soon everything started to fade away. Blaze rose from her knees and blasted off where Sonic and Sliver was fighting with Ice.

Sonic use his spin dash on Ice chest again and this time his attack hit its mark. Ice kick Sonic away and summon a sword of ice and slash Sonic up. Sonic fell to the ground and grab his fresh bleeding wounds. Ice was about to finish Sonic off till Sliver grab Ice with his power and toss him into a computer. "Sonic! Are you alright?". "…its just a flesh wound…". just then a cage of ice appear and capture Sliver. Soon Sliver started to freeze to death. Sonic saw this and use his homing attack on the cage but was repeal back. As he landed, Sonic felt his quills frozen. "if I was you, I'll won't touch it unless you want to become a frozen hedgehog" said Ice as he walk out of the destroy computer. Sonic was about to dash over to Ice till he trip and fell. "…again with the…huh!" said Sonic as he notice his feet was frozen as the floor was cover in ice again. "you guys put a good fight but its over!" said Ice as he summon a spear and threw it at Sonic. Sonic close his eyes as the spear was about to hit him. Suddenly Sonic felt warm and then hot. Sonic open his eyes and saw Blaze and her body cover in armor made of flames. Sonic thought maybe Blaze was in her Burning form but realize her fur was still purple and not light pink. "Blaze?". "…we meet again Sonic…" said Blaze but in a different voice. Just then a ice ball hit Blaze but didn't do any damage. "…its nice to see you too Ice". "have we met?". "…you don't remember me do you…it's me. Wildfire" said Blaze as she walk up to Ice. "…Wildfire?…that name…I…" said Ice as he grab his head. Soon images of knights appear through his mind. "…those knights again!…you…must tell me! Who are they! THEY HAUNT US IN OUR DREAMS! ANSWER ME!" scream Ice as he took out a yellow emerald. In a yellow flash, Ice transform into pure ice. Ice rush over to Blaze and attack with his ice blade. Blaze summon a sword of fire and whisper. "…forgive me my old friend for what I must do…". Blaze and Ice swing their swords and pass each other. A cut appear on Blaze chest which made Ice smile. All of a sudden Ice sword was cut in half and soon he was cut in half too. "…please…answer me…" said Ice as he disappear. Soon the ice disappear from the room and Sliver was free from the cage. "…Ice…" said Blaze as she rose her hand to the sky where a white emerald disappear to while the yellow emerald follow be hide. Blaze walk up to Sonic and fell into his arms. "…Sonic…" whisper Blaze as she went unconscious.

Meanwhile Jumper and Hail was in a fist fight till Hail step back and look at the earth. "…brother!". Jumper saw this and blasted Hail off the Hyperion and a Doom fighter crash into him. Suddenly a white flash appear and as the smoke clear, Hail was surrounded by swords made of ice. "FOR MY BROTHER!" scream Hail as he sent the swords to Jumper. Jumper dodge each sword but soon each sword speed increase and Jumper soon took damage. Jumper could see in his visor, that his suit was leaking air. "…crap…I need to end this now!" said Jumper to himself. Just then Tails spoke through Jumper radio. "Jumper! Ami just found something in the weapon section in the databanks. Bring Nazo follower to the face of the ship!". "roger!". Jumper teleported to the front of the ship and saw Hail flying over to him. Hail tackle Jumper but Jumper teleport him and Hail in front of the ship face. "okay! He's here!". "roger! Ami now!". soon a red core open from the face of the ship and soon energy started to gather. "Jumper! This is Ami! You got to jump before the main cannon fires in ten seconds!". Jumper kick Hail into the red core and teleported back on top of the ship face. Hail move forward and soon saw the energy gathering at the core. "what!". "Beam cannon! FIRE!" yelled Ami. Soon the energy beam fired from the core and Hail use his swords to block the beam. Jumper saw Hail disappear within the beam and walk away. "…its over…". suddenly Tails voice appear on the radio and his tone was very worry. "Jumper! He's still alive!". Jumper quickly turn around and could only see Hail sword and pierce his shoulder. Jumper fell to his knees and saw his blood floating in front of him as he struggle to breath. Hail landed in front of him and pointed his sword at him. "farewell!". Just then the six Final emeralds appear in front of Jumper and soon time froze. "…we won't let you die…" said a unseen voice. The emeralds spun around Jumper and in a golden flash, Jumper became Final Jumper. Jumper rose his hands and blasted Hail with Final Blast. Time restarted and Hail went flying. Hail recover but was kick by Jumper as he reappear above him. Hail crash into the gull of the Hyperion and use his swords to block Jumpers Final Wave. Jumper slam into Hails swords and use his final spear to destroy them. Hail kick Jumper off and blasted him with his hail ball. Hail was about to attack again but was shoot by the Hyperion turrets gun. This was able to allow Jumper to use his energy boost. Hail was able to deflect the turrets lasers but didn't see Jumper racing toward him. Jumper blast right through Hail chest. "…brother…" said Hail as he disappear. Jumper turn around and saw a grey and white emerald disappearing together. "…how powerful are the rest?". above the earth, Steel summon his fallen teammates emeralds. "…farewell…". soon both emeralds disappear into a wormhole and Steel watch as the space battle finally came to a end.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 These Feelings…

5 days later

Tails, Marine and workers from the earth forces finally repair the broken wing of the Hyperion. "yeah! We're finally done!" said Tails as he smile to Marine and the others. The workers left and only Tails and Marine remain. Both of them sat next to each other and look up to the earth. The Hyperion and the other badly damage ships was station on moon base. "…its peaceful…but…". "but what Tails?". "…but soon this peace will end and everyone will fight again and get hurt again…I feel…useless…" said Tails as he look down in sadness. Suddenly Tails felt Marine hand on his and look up to her to see her smiling. "…your wrong Tails. Your not useless. Without you, who will repair the ship? Sure I'm slightly good at building or repairing stuff but you're the best!". Tails felt happy and smile back at her. "…thanks Marine". soon both of them jump as Sliver touch their shoulders. "…how's the lovebirds doing?". "lovebirds? Us?" said both of them at the same time. "…well yeah. You guys are holding hands" said Sliver as he walk away. Both look down at their hands and quickly let go and blush. "…I…better get going and…ahhhhh!" said Marine as her gravity boots turn off for unknown reason and she floated away from the ship. "hold on Marine! I'm coming!" said Tails as he use his tails to catch up with Marine. "hold on to what!". Tails grab her and both of them just floated there and looking at each other. "…why is my heart pounding so much?" thought Marine to herself. "…this feeling…can it be?" thought Tails to himself. A few minutes pass and Tails spoke. "I better bring us back to…". suddenly Marine place her head on his chest and whisper to him. "…a little longer…please…". Tails smile and said nothing. Back on the Hyperion wing, Sliver was smiling. "…looks like my plan work". In the Hyperion bridge, Ami was speaking with Jackson on the screen. "yes. The enemies we're after, are this strong Jackson sir". "…I see. I wish we could help but almost all our forces are badly damage. I hope you guys can defeat this Nazo person. I hope a swift recovery for your friends. Farewell". "farewell Jackson". the screen went black and Ami look around the bridge and sigh. "…feels a little lonely here…". then Ami started to think about Jumper. "…I better see how's he doing…". Ami disappear and at the med0wing, Breeze was checking Blaze while Sonic watch. At that moment Tikal was healing Jumpers wounds and realize Zell was gone from his bed. In the holoroom, Zell was in a beach and was amazed by the technology. "so this is where you are". Zell turn around and saw Shade standing in the exit. "…oh hey Shade. What brings you…". SLAP!. "what the heck!" said Zell as he rub his cheek. Shade said nothing and sat on the beach. Zell sigh and sat next to her and watch the sunset. Shade look over to Zell and the wounds he got when he saved her back in the underground base. "…because of me…he like this…" thought Shade to herself. "…hey! Are you okay?" said Zell who was close to her face. "…what?" said Shade as she blush. "…are you spacing out?". then to Zell surprise, Shade kiss him on the lips. A few seconds pass and Shade broke the kiss and turn away from him. "…sorry…". "…its okay". a few minutes pass and Zell spoke. "…I understand what you went through in that dimension Shade". "…you do?". "…you see when I was young, my family was killed by a group of raiders that attack my village. I was capture and torture by the raiders for the next three years till I was save by a Watcher name Nick the lizard. He took me in and became like a father to me. After he died on a mission, I join the Watcher corp. and a few years later I became a Watcher myself…". "…so that's why he looks like a loner" thought Shade to herself. "…I never told anyone my past…not even Mia". "are you and her…". "…yes. We're close. After the invading of the kingdom, Mia and I became friends when we was put next to each other in the med-wing. She a good friend". "…he doesn't see how she looks and acts around him?" thought Shade. Shade kiss Zell on the cheek and walk up to the exit and turn to him. "looks like Mia is my rival. Bye Zell". Shade left and Zell look on in confusing. "…rival?". meanwhile in the med-wing, Breeze finally finish scanning Blaze and turn to Sonic. "…it seems there's two brainwaves in her mind but the new brainwave is slowly disappearing". "so she be fine?". "yes". Breeze left them alone and saw Jumper and Tikal heading outside. When she exited the med-wing, Breeze saw Tikal heading to the mess hall while Jumper was heading to his room. "how are you feeling Jumper?" said Breeze as she walk up next to him. "still in pain but I'm fine". "I could give you something for the pain?". "no thanks". "okay…". as they continue to walk, Breeze started to look at Jumpers hand and soon grab it. Jumper turn to her and saw her blushing. "…I can let go…". Jumper said nothing and allow Breeze to continue to hold his hand. Finally Breeze let go of Jumpers hand as they reach his room. "…if you need something, call me okay Jumper". "thanks Breeze". Breeze watch as Jumper enter his room and grab her hands and smile as she walk away. Jumper turn the light on and was surprise to see Ami waiting for him. "Jumper! Are you okay? Do you need something?" said Ami in a worry tone. Jumper just smile and sat on his bed. "I'm okay Ami so calm down". "…sorry". "its okay. Hey you know something. You look cute when your worried like that". "…cute!" said Ami to herself as she blush. "yeah and now sit next to me". Ami sat next to Jumper and look down at her feet. "…Ami. Be strong if one day I die from a battle okay…". "what?". "…I hate to think how you will cry after my death. So…". "stop! I don't want to think a world without you! You're the only one who saw me for me and not just a combat partner! So please…" said Ami as she started to cry. Jumper tried to wipe away her tears but pass right through her cheek and remember she was a hologram. "…I'm sorry Ami". meanwhile Sonic was eating a chilidog that Tikal brought him and waited for Blaze to wake up. Soon Blaze open her eyes and look over to Sonic. "Sonic…" said Blaze as she got up and fell in Sonic arms. "…Blaze?". "…sorry but no. its still me Wildfire". suddenly Blaze kiss Sonic on the lips and then broke the kiss. "…sorry…Blaze feelings for you is so strong. These feeling…I miss it so much…" said Wildfire as she sat on the bed. "…anyway who are you?". "…you forgot my voice? Think back on that day when you needed power to save Blaze". Sonic thought back and remember that day. "I remember now! That was you?". "yes. I don't know if this is my or Blaze feeling but I'm so happy you remember me! Anyway when Blaze use that medicine to recover her powers, it woken me up from my resting place. Soon I took over her body to meet with you again to give you a message from him". "message? From who?". suddenly Wildfire voice slowly return to Blaze voice as she gave Sonic the message. "he says to seek him out in the world of twilight…hurry…". Wildfire grab her head and soon Blaze return. "…what happen? How did I get here?". Sonic place his hand on her shoulder and smile. "its good to see your back Blaze". "did I went somewhere?".

End of chapter 12


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Freeze

The Hyperion just exited from chaos control and was next to a moon. Everyone was in the meeting room and Sonic just finish explaining the message he got from the being name Wildfire. "we need to find this person and see what he wants?". "but commander, we don't even know what he looks like?". "yeah and where is this twilight world anyway?" said Marine. "…I don't know but some reason I feel we'll find this person soon. Anyway lets continue on our journey. Ami does this dimension have our friends or emeralds?". Ami brought up the screen. "we're in luck! The scanners are picking up three of your friends and right next to them are the emeralds of this world". "great! Sliver, Tails, Blaze and I will head to the planet surface while the rest of you stay here on the ship". "yes sir!" laugh everyone. Sonic sigh and did a palm face. "I hope you guys wear some warm clothing's". "why Ami" said Sliver as he tip his chair back. Ami open the windows to reveal the world cover in snow. "…oh that's why…" said Sliver as he fell from his chair.

The dropship landed on the snow planet and Sonic exited from it. Sonic was wearing a blue snow jacket and soon the others exited from the ship. Sliver and Tails was wearing the same thing but the color was the same as their fur while Blaze was wearing her winter game look. "…we're close. Lets move" said Sonic as he hold the scanner. Soon they find a cave and enter it. Blaze summon a small fireball to see where are they going. Soon everyone saw the cave walls slowly becoming a metal wall as they kept going down the cave. Everyone stop as they came to a steel door at the end of the cave. "should we knock?" said Sliver. Tails walk up to the door and scan for any computer panel but didn't find one. "…great. Now what?" said Sonic. "like I said before. Lets…aaaahhhh!". everyone turn to Sliver and saw him on the floor. "what happen?" said Blaze as she help him up. "…I was about to walk up to the door in till I trip over something…hey look!". everyone saw a open floor panel. "good work Sliver! Tails". "I'm o ready on it Sonic" said Tails as he hack into the door system. Just then the door open. "good work pal! Lets move out!". they enter and realize it was a elevator and Tails active it. Soon as the elevator went further down, everyone could see through the broken window and saw a dead city and above the city was the only light source. "Sonic! Is that what I think it is!". "yeah Blaze. it's a master emerald of this world". a blue master emerald was glowing brightly as it hang above the city. The elevator reach the ground floor and they all exited from it and walk down the dead city. "man! This place is a ghost town!" said Sliver as he hover above the others. Tails took the life signal scanner from Sonic and scan the area. "I wonder what happen here? Where is everyone? The only people I'm picking up are our friends". "we will never know" said Sonic. Soon they reach the city park area and saw a temple in the center. "Sonic! Our friends and the emeralds signals are coming from inside that temple". "okay Tails! Lets go!". they dash over to the temple but a wall of ice block their path. "you won't steal the Snow emeralds!" yelled a female figure wearing a light blue cloak(its like Mia from Golden Sun clothes) as she walk out of the wall of ice. Everyone step back and was really for a fight as the figure summon ice shards. "hey calm down! We don't want to fight you!" yelled Sonic. The figure said nothing and rush over to them. Sonic and Blaze dodge the figure as she tried to slash them with the shards. Sliver grab her and toss at a tree but the figure was able to recover as snow surround her to protect her from hitting the tree. Soon a whip of ice came shooting out of the snowball and grab Sliver and toss into Tails. Blaze use her fire boost and tackle the snowball. As the snow melted away, the figure was in her boost mode and push Blaze away. Sonic caught Blaze and fire his Sonic Wind at the figure. The figure rose her hands and soon cold mist appear in the path of Sonic Wind. The mist froze it which made it fell to the ground and scatter at her feet. The figure then rose it hands into the sky and Sonic and the others was trap in a pillar of ice. "…crap! I can move!" said Sonic as him and the others struggle to get free. The figure lower her hands and walk up to them. "Disease won't get the emeralds!" said the figure as she summon a four shards. "now die!". the figure was about to stab them in till Blaze got free when she summon a pillar of fire on herself and kick the shards away. Blaze and the figure use their boost moves and was pushing each other again. "you can't win against fire! Give up!" yelled Blaze. "my power over ice can win against your flames!" yelled the figure as she slowly push Blaze back. "Freeze stop! They're our friends!". Suddenly Freeze stop her boost and turn around and saw Cream, Charmy and Vector running out of the temple. "Cream!" said Blaze as she stop her boost and hug her. "Blaze! I'm so happy to see you!" said Cream as she hug her back. "finally you guys found us! I been babysitting these two for a month!" said Vector. "Sorry it took so long" said Blaze as she stop hugging Cream. Suddenly Cream notice Freeze was walking back to the temple. "Freeze?". "sorry" said Freeze as she stop. Suddenly everyone heard coughing be hide them and saw Sonic, Sliver and Tails still trap in the pillar. "can someone help us get out of here!" yelled all three of them as they started to freeze. Freeze sigh and summon away the pillars. "I can feel a blizzard up above. You can stay here in till it passes". Everyone follow Freeze into the temple and found themselves in a chamber. In the chamber was a broken shrine and at top of the shrine was this dimensions emeralds.

End of chapter 13


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Toxic and Trust

"so you're the guardian of the emeralds, then Freeze" said Sonic as he did some warm ups to keep warm while the others was near a camp fire. "yes" said Freeze as she sat on the shrine steps. "…so what happen to your world?". Freeze got up and took off her hood to reveal she a light blue cat. "look bud! We're not friends, so leave me alone" said Freeze as she left the room. "…what's her problem?". "don't let her get to you Sonic man. She just not that social with people" said Vector as he took off his headphones. "yeah Sonic. She will open up in time. She just need to know you guys" said Charmy as he was cooking some hotdogs. "I guess. She reminds me of someone…" said Sonic as he turn to Blaze. "…why are you looking at me Sonic?". "…o no reason". Sonic dash off where Freeze went and saw her looking at a wall filled with pictures of people and places. "…what do you want?". "…nothing". Freeze sigh and turn to Sonic. "…ten years ago, a monster made of water appear and attack the world and flooded it. A hedgehog in shiny white fur appear and tried to stop the monster but failed. So the hero use all his power to freeze the monster but in doing so, he froze the world. The hero disappear and the emeralds of ice fell from the sky where he was hovering. This underground city was made so my people could live". "…I see but where is everyone?". "…five years ago, a cloak figure appear above the city and demanded the emeralds but we couldn't give it to him because the emeralds were the power supply for the city at the time. Then he release a disease across the city. The last remaining soldiers fought him and was able to send him away. The top doctors made a cure for the disease but they could only make enough for one person. I was given the shot. I have no idea why I was given the cure…I was alone…" said Freeze as she started to cry. Suddenly Freeze felt Sonic hugging her. "…your not alone anymore. You can come with us". "…come with you?". "yeah. The person that attack your world is part of a group that follows a hedgehog name Nazo" said Sonic as he let her go. "…I don't know…I can't even trust you guys". suddenly the temple started to shake. Both of them return to the others and everyone headed outside to find a cloak figure shooting beams of green energy at the temple. "finally you answer! So it looks like a few survive my virus!" said the cloak figure as she landed in front of them. Sonic and the others was ready for a fight till Freeze ran up to the figure and stab her in the head with her sword. Freeze step back in shock to see the figure pull out the sword and toss it to the ground. "…someone ready to die!". then everyone saw the figure take off her hood to reveal a dark green bat. Suddenly green mist appear around her and slowly covering the park. "that mist! Everyone get out of here!" yelled Freeze. "what! We can't let you fight that batgirl on your own!" yelled Blaze. Freeze summon a wall of ice and block them from helping. "…just get the emeralds and go!". Freeze summon two ice swords and rush into the mist of poison and vanish. Blaze created a fireball and was about to destroy the wall but Sonic grab her hand and stop her. "Sonic?". "…lets get the emeralds and leave while we still have the time!". Blaze was about to say no but suddenly saw Sonic fist shaking in anger. "…okay…" said Blaze as the fireball disappear. Everyone enter the temple and ran to the chamber and got the emeralds. Sonic took out the yellow chaos emerald and use chaos control and everyone reappear next to the dropship. Blaze saw everyone enter the ship but notice Sonic was still looking back. Sonic turn away and was about to enter the dropship in till the ground started to shake and soon something shot out of the ground and hover above Sonic and Blaze. The batgirl was holding a badly injure Freeze by her leg and smile. "the names Toxic. Give me the emeralds or this girl is dead" said Toxic as she created a ball of poisoning mist. "Sonic!" said Blaze. Sonic took off his backpack and took out the emeralds. "good! Leave them there and will toss you the girl". "…don't! leave!" said Freeze in pain. Sonic didn't listen and place the emeralds on the ground and step back. Toxic hover down to the ground and toss Freeze to Sonic. Sonic caught her and saw Toxic picking up the emeralds. "…why?". Sonic look down to Freeze and smile. Toxic gather all the emeralds and was shock to see them vanish. "what! What's going on!" yelled Toxic at Sonic. Suddenly Toxic saw Sliver above them. "…nice…you use his power to create a Illusion". Soon the emeralds started to spin around Sonic, Blaze, Sliver and Freeze. "…Freeze! You got to trust others…if you don't then you'll always be alone…" said Sonic. Soon Freeze felt a old feeling she lost fives years ago and shed a tear. "…yes…trust my…friends…". soon a light blue flash appear and Sonic, Blaze, Sliver and Freeze fur were now shiny white. They were in their Freezing form. "…four on one…seems like a unfair fight…for YOU!" said Toxic as she sent out waves of snakes which are made up of poison gas from her body. Freeze summon her ice sword and slash a few, while Sliver blasted a few from attacking the dropship. "Tails! Get out of here!" said Sliver. Tails activated the ship and took off back to the Hyperion. Blaze shot a cold blue fireball at Toxic but Toxic summon a snake to take the hit. Unaware of Toxic, Sonic appear be hide her. "take this! Ice Blast!". soon a blast of ice hit Toxic and sent her to Freeze and Blaze. Both girls use their spin dash and tackle into Toxic a few times and kick her to the ground where Sliver was waiting. Sliver rose the snow around him and form four spears and stab Toxic in the chest. Toxic quickly blasted Sliver away from her and pulled out each spear and started to spin very fast and soon a tornado of poison was created. "get a load of this!" yelled Toxic as millions of snakes shot of the tornado and tried to grab Sonic and the others into the poison tornado. They tried their best to dodge the snakes but sadly failed and was drag into the tornado. They hold their breath and tried to attack Toxic who was in the center of the tornado but couldn't get through, thanks to the strong wind. Sonic and the others grab each other hands and started to spin. Soon a tornado of ice was created and chancel Toxic and their tornado outs and they landed on the ground. Toxic was about to attack but stop as a grey male lizard appear in front of her. "Steel? What are you doing here?". suddenly Steel touch Toxic and both disappear. Sonic and the others return to their normal form and saw the Hyperion in the sky. Sliver and Blaze wave to the ship while Sonic turn around and saw Freeze on her knees. "are you okay?". "…I am now…" said Freeze as she blush.

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Trying to open up

Freeze watch as Jumper and Tails put the snow emeralds into storage vault and close it. "There! Your emeralds will be safe in the vault. Its nice to have you on board" said Jumper as he rose his hand to Freeze and waiting for a hand shake from her. Freeze just turn around and left. "…okay?". "didn't Sonic or the others told you? Freeze doesn't trust anyone right away. So it might be a while till she open up to the others". "oh…". Meanwhile Freeze was walking around the ship and finally end up outside Sonic office room. "who is it?" said Sonic as he heard a knocking on the door. "its me. Freeze". "enter". Freeze enter and saw how nice the room was. It was like Sonic was rich or something. Freeze sat in a fancy red chair. "…nice office". "I hate it. Its too fancy for my taste…anyway, did you wanted something Freeze?" said Sonic as he put his feet on the wooden desk. "I came to…well I don't know why I came. Sorry Sonic. I'll leave". "don't leave. Stay". "…okay". a few seconds pass and Sonic took his feet from the desk and walk over to a cooler and threw a soda to her. "thanks" said Freeze as she drink a little bit. "no problem. So did you meet the others yet?". "…just the brown hedgehog". "you met Jumper then…did you guys get along?". "…well he was welcoming me to the team but I…" said Freeze as she turn away from Sonic in shame. Suddenly Sonic grab her hand and took her outside and down the hallway. "Sonic? Where are we going?". "to the mess hall. I want you to meet the others. Remember Freeze. If you don't trust or open up to others then your always be alone" said Sonic as he smile. "…okay" said Freeze as she blush. As they enter the mess hall, the only people there was Marine and Sliver as they was talking till they notice them. "hey cap! Huh? Is that the new member?" said Marine as she walk up to Freeze. "yeah. This is Freeze the cat. Freeze, this is Marine. Her and Tails are our repair crew for the ship". Sonic got closer to Freeze ear and whisper. "…she's a little annoying at times. So if she gets to you then just tune it out like I do". "okay…hi Marine". Marine smile and rose her hand for a hand shake. Freeze grab it and shake it. "welcome to the family mate!". Sliver got up from his chair and walk up to Freeze. "Hi! we met before. My name is Sliver". "…hi". Suddenly Blaze voice was heard in the mess hall speakers. "Sonic. I need you on the bridge". Sonic turn to Marine and Sliver and smile. "can you guys show Freeze to the others for me?". "sure cap! Leave it to us!". "thanks guys! I'll check on you later Freeze. See ya!". Sonic dash off to the bridge and Marine saw Freeze looking a little scare as she watch Sonic leaving. "are you okay icy?". "huh? Icy?" said Freeze confuse. "…Marine gave us all nicknames…" said Sliver a little shame. "Sliver nickname is furry". "…furry?" said Freeze even more confuse. "…its because of my furry chest…". Sliver sigh and him and Freeze follow Marine to the holoroom and found Zell and Shade doing some training in a forest. They watch as Zell threw hologram throwing stars at Shade. Shade dodge it and took out her leech blade and was about to attack till she saw Marine and the others. "oh hey guys! This is the new member?". "…your name is Freeze right?" said Zell as he sat on the floor and took out a energy drink. "…yes my name is Freeze. Nice to meet you…hmmm…". "our names are-". "Greenly and shady" said Marine as she cut off Shade. "…my name is Shade and that's Zell" said Shade as she push Marine from Freeze. Sliver and Zell sigh as Marine tried to push Shade back but couldn't, thanks to her size. A few minutes pass and Zell and Sliver pulled the girls apart and notice Freeze was missing. Marine and Sliver ran out of the holoroom and saw her leading on the wall. They continue down the hallway and came across the med-wing and enter it. There they found Breeze, Tikal, Cream and Vector. "you should be more careful Mr. Vector" said Cream as she place a icepack on Vectors head. Breeze check the bump on his head and folded her arms. "how did you hit your head again?". "…I was chasing Charmy around the hanger bay for stealing my headphones and I hit my head on Tails plane" said Vector as he look away from her in shame. Suddenly Vector notice Freeze and the others. "oh hey Freeze". "oh this is Freeze I been hearing about from my new nurse" said Breeze as she smile at Cream who was wearing a white nurse outfit. "Nice to meet you Freeze" said Tikal who was wearing a nurse outfit too. "this is doc, creamy, V and…well Tikal. I still don't have a nickname for her yet" said Marine as she scratch her head. Sliver and Vector sigh while the girls was happy at their nicknames. "nice to meet you all" said Freeze. "its nice to meet you Freeze. If you need anything from us then you can find us here" said Tikal as she smile. Soon Marine and Sliver brought Freeze to the hanger bay and found Tails and Jumper fixing the wing of the Cyclone while Charmy watch. "…my poor baby!" said Tails as he rub the wing. Jumper and Charmy look at each other and did a sweatdrop. Just then they turn around after Sliver cough. "oh hey guys. What brings you here?" said Jumper. Suddenly Freeze walk up to Jumper and rose her hand to him. Jumper was confuse for a sec but finally understood what she wants. "welcome aboard Freeze" said Jumper as he grab her hand. "…thank you". all of a sudden Marine push Jumper out of the way. "you met Jay! This is honey and miles". Jumper and Charmy did a other sweatdrop while Tails wasn't listening as he still rub his plane. Marine notice this and walk over to Tails and took out a hammer from the toolbox and started to pound the lump from the wing. "There its fix!" said Marine as she toss the hammer away. The hammer hit the brake lever on Sonic plane and crash into the Cyclone and was now both badly damage. Jumper, Sliver and Charmy slowly step back from Tails as they saw him slowly turning to Marine. Marine saw fire in his eyes and ran. "COME BACK HERE MARINE!" yelled Tails as he chase her around the hanger. Jumper sigh and turn to Freeze. "…its not too late to leave…". later in the day, Freeze was walking by herself and soon found the bridge. Freeze enter and saw a female cat checking the computer. "…hi". Ami turn around and smile. "hello. Your Freeze right? Its nice to meet you. My name is Ami. I'm the plot of the Hyperion". "Ami? Oh you're the A.I that Jumper was talking about". "yes. Can I help you with something?". Freeze look around and didn't see Sonic. "if your looking for Sonic then he's back at his office with Blaze" said Ami as she return whatever she was doing. "…oh. Thank you". Freeze was about to leave but Ami stop her. "…I notice your heart beats faster when your around him…you should know him and Blaze are going out" said Ami as she didn't stop doing her job. Freeze said nothing and left. Freeze was standing outside Sonic door and could hear him and Blaze talking and laughing. Freeze sigh and turn and saw someone in black armor staring at her. "who are you?". the person said nothing and knock on Sonics door. "come in". the door open and the person enter the room. Freeze was about to leave till Sonic spotted her. "hey Freeze! Come on in!". "okay…". Freeze could see the room was now different. The fancy room was now a cool living room. Blaze was sitting on the fancy chair and drinking a cold soda. "sir! The ship is doing fine. The only thing is that the left wing is still showing a few red(damage) spots". "okay. Then get Tails and Marine to help you out Ami. If you need more help then ask Zell. He's somewhat good in fixing stuff but Ami? You just could of have sent the report to my computer? You didn't have to come all the way here". "yes sir! Sorry sir…I just needed too". Ami turn and walk pass Freeze. Freeze know why Ami came here. Freeze sat next to Blaze and was given a drink. "…so did you meet everyone?" said Blaze. "…yes. Everyone here is kind". "good. Hey you want to hear a story about how Blaze and I met?". "…sure". "…well you see, I just defeated eggman and I saw a emerald drop and I pick…". Freeze saw Sonic so happy while Blaze blush a little after how Sonic thought he saw a angel appear before him and took the emerald. "…Sonic…". "yeah Freeze?". "…I want to help out on the ship like the others". Sonic smile and tried to think of something for her to do. Freeze and look around the room and notice how dirty it was. "…I can be your maid…". "…maid?…sure why not?". a few minutes later and Freeze was wearing a maid outfit. Sonic was holding his nose so he won't get a nosebleed and tried not look while Blaze was staring at him. Suddenly Sonic and Blaze was surprise what Freeze did. She smile.

End of chapter 15


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 The Order

On a burnout world, Nazo stood on a destroy building and watch as his followers destroy the city. Nazo felt something and turn around in time to see Steel and Toxic appearing next to him. "what the heck Steel! I almost had them!". Steel said nothing and turn to Nazo and drop to his knees. Toxic realize Nazo was staring at her and quickly knee. "…Toxic. I gave you and the others to not attack Sonic and his friends…" said Nazo as he pointed his hand at her face. "…you better have a good reason of disordering me!". Toxic soon saw a black energy ball gathering on Nazo hand and started to freak out. "…I only wanted to get the emeralds I fail to get…". "…I see…your lucky Steel saved you. You almost ended up like Ice and Hail…" said Nazo as he summon their emeralds. "…so you won't kill me master?". Nazo smile and blasted Toxic and grab her green emerald. "Steel! Rise! Go and help your brother to find the last emerald in this world…and if anyone gets in your way…kill them". "yes master!". Steel flew into the sky and head north. Steel watch as his teammates destroy buildings and people. "…this feeling…is this what Shock felt…".

*flashback*

Steel and Shock watch as the world they attack turn black and blew up. "mission complete. Shock lets head back to our master" said Steel as he put away the emeralds. Steel notice Shock holding his chest. "what's wrong? Did you get hurt?". "…no its just…don't you feel any regrets of killing so many people?". "…no. why?". "…I been feeling something I never felt before…sadness". "if you quit then the master will kill you". "…I know…forget what I said". Steel and Shock took off into a wormhole.

*end of flashback*

Soon Steel spotted his brother. "Metal!". Metal turn around to reveal he just look like Steel but his skin was shiny. "hey bro! what brings you here?". "The master order me to help you on your search for the last emerald" said Steel as he landed next to his brother. "sorry bro" said Metal as he took out a orange emerald. "I just found it but hey! You came all the way out here for nothing then I'll let you kill this fool". Steel look down and saw this dimension Sonic. "…fine". "good. I'll head back. Take your time bro!" said Metal as he took off. Steel created a long blade from his hand. "…even…if you kill…me. There will be others to stop…you!" said Sonic as he tried to stand up. Steel thrush his blade into Sonics chest and spoke into his ear. "…your right. We'll be stop…farewell". Steel pulled out the blade and watch as Sonic hit the ground and died. Steel stay there for a few minutes till he saw the others heading to the wormhole. "…sadness…I wish I never felt this feeling". Steel flew into wormhole and a few seconds later the world turn black and blew up.

End of chapter 16


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:...i'm not happy about this chapter...-_-U

Chapter 17 Love is a battlefield

The Hyperion hover above the new dimension and its hanger doors open and three crafts flew out the hanger. Blaze was driving the Tornado while Sliver was in the backseat. Sonic was on the top of the wing and smiling. In the Cyclone driving seat was Shade and in the back was Zell. Be hide the two planes was the dropship. Suddenly the dropship sped right between the planes and almost knock Sonic off his plane. "someone please don't tell me that Marine is driving the dropship" said Sonic as he got back on the wing. "…Marine isn't driving…its Vector" said Tails on the radio. In the dropship, Vector had the music blasting while Marine was enjoying the ride. "…I wish it was Marine…at least she won't do 360s" said Blaze as she watch the dropship do 360s and landed. Both planes landed next to the dropship and soon everyone saw Mia, Amy, Wave and Espio running to them. "SONIC!" cried Amy as she grab Zell. "…I'm Zell". "…oh sorry! SONIC!" cried Amy again as she hug Sliver. "…hi!" said Sliver as he blush. "…third time is the charm!" said Amy as she let Sliver go and ran to Sonic. "SON-". suddenly Blaze push Sonic out of Amy path and watch as Amy hit the ground. Meanwhile Mia hug Zell which made Shade a little jealous. Espio walk up to Vector and both high five each other. "its good to see you pal…so how was it? The only guy with three girls?" said Vector as he whisper into Espio ear. "I don't know. We've been here for just a hour". "a hour! Its been like months since I last saw you". "really?". "well dimensions are like time zones…that's what Tails said" said Sonic. Wave walk pass everyone and spoke. "…yes Tails right…no surprise there". "anyway mates! Lets head back!" said Marine. Wave, Marine, Espio, Mia, Amy and Vector enter the dropship and the others watch as the ship did a few tricks in the sky and disappear in the clouds. Everyone sigh and got into their planes and follow right be hide. In the hanger bay, Jumper and the others watch as the dropship and the two planes land. Soon Mia, Amy, Espio and Wave exited the ship quickly and kiss the floor. "…who taught you to fly?" said Wave as Vector exited the ship. "playing Dogfights in the arcade. Why?". "…why? WHY! I SHOW YOU WHY!" yelled Wave as she tried to kill Vector but was hold back by Espio and Charmy.

A few hours later, Zell was alone in his room. Suddenly a knock came at the door. "come in". Mia enter the room and hug Zell. "I miss you so much!". "…but wasn't it just a hour?". "…yeah…sorry". Mia let Zell go and sat on the bed. "what happen to your arm?" said Mia as she notice the scar. "…oh that. I got it when I saved Shade". Mia notice Zell smiling and realize something was wrong. "…can it be…no…" thought Mia to herself. Suddenly a other knock came from the door. "come in". "hey Zell! Your late for our training" said Shade as she enter the room. Mia and Zell couldn't believe what Shade was wearing. Shade was wearing a tight black shorts and a tank top. Zell was about to say something but was hug by Shade and his face became red as he was so close to her chest. Mia suddenly became mad as she saw Shade smiling at her. "…it is! She won't win that easy!" whisper Mia. Mia push Shade off and spin Zell to her. "…sure is hot in here…" said Mia as she slowly unzip her jacket to reveal her chest. All of a sudden Shade grab Zell back and place his face into her chest but Mia grab him back and did the same thing. "you won't win! He's mine!" said Mia. "in your dreams!". suddenly both girls notice Zell was quit and saw him daze. "…soft…so soft!". "Zell?" said both girls. Suddenly they heard a cough be hide them and saw Jumper. "…you guys too…great…head to the mess hall and lets end this". "mess hall?" said both girls.

A few minutes ago, Sonic and Blaze was talking on the bridge. The door to the bridge open slightly and Amy was spying on them. "…she won't have my Sonic!". suddenly Amy became mad as she Blaze kissing Sonic. Slam! The door was torn down and Sonic and Blaze saw Amy with her hammer. "Amy! What are you doing?". "Blaze! Sonic is my boyfriend! Not yours!" scream Amy as she slam her hammer in front of Blaze. "…you really want to fight me? Okay then Amy! Get ready!" said Blaze as she rush over to Amy. "STOP!" yelled Jumper as he appear between them. "stop! You guys can't fight here! God! Head to the mess hall and we can find a other way for you guys o win the commander". "FINE!" said both girls as they turn away from each other. "thanks Jumper!". "no problem commander".

The girls enter the mess hall and saw Sliver, Vector and Tikal at the only table while the rest of the gang in the stands. "what's going on here and where did the stands come from?" said Shade. Jumper appear and hold up microphone. "you girls are going to cook a hot meal for you man and the best meal pick by the judges will be given to the your man. Then they will pick who they love the most! Now say hello to Vector!". "yeah dog!". "next is Tikal!". "lets have a fun and clean cook off please". "and last but not least is Sliver!". "lets get this thing over with! I'm hungry!". everyone in the stands started to boo at Sliver. "okay girls you can have two people to help you out! First to pick is Team Fire & Stealth". both girls started to whisper to each other and turn back to Jumper. "We pick Freeze and Cream!" said Blaze. "Cream and Freeze! Come on down! Okay Team Heart & Knight! Chose!". "we pick Tails and Espio!". "okay lets get this cook off started!". the two teams ran to their stations and started to cook. Jumper sat in the stands and turn to Sonic. "…Jumper…this plan to end the fighting won't work!". "…I know but with all that happen…everyone here needs a break. Look how happy everyone is". Sonic turn to his side and saw everyone cheering. "…guess your right…by the way…what happen to Zell?". Jumper turn to Zell who was still daze. "…you don't want to know…". Cream was making cookies shape hearts with Sonic and Blaze faces on them along with Shade and Zell faces, Freeze and Shade was making a stew and Blaze was using her fire to cook her meatloaf. Amy was making a heart shape cake, Tails was making soup, Mia and Espio was cooking fish. Soon each teams was finish cooking and brought the food to the judges. After eating a sample of each team food, they spoke. "…yo this cookies are good dog!". "…this soup is amazing! Good work honey!". "…this food…sucks!". soon the others in the stands started to boo and threw things at Sliver. "okay judges! Pick the meal that Sonic and Zell will eat!". soon Blaze meatloaf and Shade stew was pick while Tails soup and Amy cake was pick and brought over to Sonic and Zell. Both guys ate the food and turn to the girls. The first one to speak was Zell. "…I pick…both of them! I have no idea what's going on but their food is awesome!" said Zell smiling. "well that's Zell answer! Now lets hear Sonic answer!". "…Amy's cake was so good…Blaze meatloaf was a little burn…I pick…". Amy smile at Blaze to show she won but suddenly step back in disbelief who Sonic pick. "…Blaze! Sure her cooking might suck but she's my true love!". "well everyone that's it for this cook off! Jumper out!". after the cook off everyone was eating the food. Zell was happily eating between Shade and Mia who were smiling at Zell. "…he will be mine!" thought both girls. Blaze and Sonic was feeding each other cookies. Outside of the medd hall, Amy was sitting alone. "…he really loves her…". "hey Amy". Amy look up and saw Sliver. "hi Sliver". Sliver sat next to her and started to eat the cake she made for Sonic. "…I love your cake…". "…really!". "…yeah" said Sliver as he blush. Amy saw this and smile.

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 We'll Nurse you(Blaze & Freeze Style)

"Commander! We found the emeralds in this dimension but the villagers will only trade for it if we help cure their sick people. We're going to need everyone down here to…commander?". said Jumper on the screen. Jumper could see Sonic rubbing his watery nose. "you look sick sir". "…I must of caught a cold…anyway we're going to…". suddenly Blaze and the others saw Sonic fall from his seat and blackout as everyone gather around him.

Sonic woke up and saw that he's in the med-wing. "…you're a wake. You have a high fever" said Breeze as she finish packing medicines into a large case. "…your leaving?". "yeah. Me and others are heading to the planet. The villagers will only give the emeralds if we heal their sick but don't worry. They will look after you. See ya". Breeze exited the room and a few minutes later Blaze and Freeze enter the room and was wearing nurse outfits. "…oh boy…" said Sonic as he had a nosebleed. "…stop staring Sonic…" said both girls as they blush. A few hours pass and Sonic woke from his sleep. "whew…I'm wiped…this is a serious cold…". Sonic look around and didn't see Blaze or Freeze so he got up from the bed but fell. "…this is a really serious cold…". suddenly Freeze enter the room and saw Sonic on the floor. "you should stay in bed Sonic" said Freeze as she put Sonic back in bed. "…sorry…I'm just hungry…can I have some chilidogs?". "sorry but Blaze is making you some rice porridge". "…she doing that for me?". Freeze check Sonic fever and gave him some medicine and left. A half hour later, Blaze enter with a bowl of rice. "sorry to keep you waiting". "…Blaze sure looks sexy in that outfit" thought Sonic. Blaze sat the bowl down and Sonic was about to eat till Blaze stop him. "no, stay right there. I'll feed it to you" said Blaze as she blew on the spoon to cool down the rice. "…no way! Full service!" thought Sonic. "here! open wide!". Sonic took a bite and suddenly felt sick. "argh! This tastes awful!" thought Sonic as he shallow the food. "how is it? Do you like it?" said Blaze smiling. "ah…um…its so sweet! How did you flavor this?". "um…I put a little too much salt in, so I tried to fix it with sugar". "…Blaze…you suck at cooking…" thought Sonic as he continue to eat the food. Finally somehow Sonic ate all the rice and lay back down on the bed. "if there's anything you need, let me or Freeze know. We'll do our best at whatever you want!". "I'm okay, its not that bad of a cold. Do…huh?". suddenly Blaze place her forehead on Sonics forehead to check his fever. "…your fever has gone down a little but your breathing is still rough…get some sleep and I'll give you something later for that cold". Sonic went back to sleep and woke up two hours later. "…great. My mouth is dry…". Sonic got out of bed and slowly walk to the mess hall and got something to drink and return to the med-wing. "SONIC!" yelled both girls as they was waiting for Sonic. "…I just wanted some water…". both girls sigh place Sonic back in bed. Blaze left to get some tea for Sonic while Freeze made a ice pack for him. "this will get your fever down in no time!". "…down to far!" thought Sonic as he was cover in many icepacks. Later Blaze return with a egg in a sake since they was out of tea. Sonic drank it and felt sick again as Blaze added few things to it. Then Freeze was getting Sonic more blankets from a cabinet and Sonic had a good view as Freeze bend over. Blaze saw this and smack Sonic in the head took the blankets from Freeze and tuck him in. Then Blaze started to fluff his pillow and Sonic was now face to face to Blazes chest. Blaze gave Sonic a shot and both girls left. "…finally peace and quit!" said Sonic as he close his eyes. Suddenly Sonic felt weak. "…why am I so weak?". suddenly the girl returns with bowl of hot water. "Sponge bath time!" said the girls as they squeeze the sponges. "…dear god NO!" thought Sonic. Sonic tried to move but couldn't. "hmm? Too tired? Don't worry! We'll do everything for you!" said Freeze. "…wait…stop…" suddenly Sonic fell asleep.

Three days later and the others return from the planet and went to check on Sonic. "how's the commander doing?" said Jumper as him and the others enter the med-wing. "he's back to full health!" said the girls as they gave them the victory sign. Everyone saw Sonic doing warm-ups and eating some chicken soup at the same time. "…mustn't get sick… must stay healthy!" whisper Sonic. "…is he alright? Girls?" said Breeze a ltiile worry. "…he might be sick again…" said Freeze as she smile to Blaze. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" scream Sonic as he ran out of the room. The gang watch as Blaze and Freeze caught Sonic further down the hall and he was screaming for someone to save him.

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 Halo Jump!

"how long before the planet is destroy?" said Sonic as him and the others watch on the screen a huge meteor heading to the planet. "in a half hour. You quickly need to find your friends before the meteor hits!" said Ami as she show where their friends location. "okay! Lets hurry down…". suddenly the Hyperion was hit by a small meteors. "is everyone okay?" said Blaze. Everyone was fine but the hanger bay was flashing red. "guys we have a problem! The hanger bay has somehow went into lock down! I can't override it" said Tails as he tried his password again. "Ami! Can you override it?". "sorry Jumper but no. we could try and hack into the system but that will take hours". "…this is bad!". "but why not bring the ship to the planet mates?". "we can but the ship is too slow and there the chaos control. We won't escape in time from the blast" said Ami. "…then lets use the Halo Jump!" said Sonic. "…are you sure commander? We still didn't test it yet". "we have no choice…".

Jumper and Shade got their armor on and walk into a small room and sat on a chair and a long rope was hook on their back. A small screen appear in front of them and Tails appear. "okay guys! To reach the planet your going through debris from the meteor. be careful!". suddenly everyone appear on screen. "good luck!" said everyone. Jumper and Shade gave them the thumbs up and a timer appear as the door in front of slowly open to reveal a long tunnel. "now! spread your wings and fly!" said Sonic as the timer reach zero. Jumper and Shade was shot out of the tunnel and was now racing to the planet in great speed. They dodge the debris and enter the planet ozone layer. Both of them fired a green ball to the ground and form a green pool to slow them down(like in final fantasy: sprit within soldiers did). "they're close! Let's move Shade!" said Jumper as his visor show them in the east. They ran to the east and saw a base up ahead. They came near it, small meteors crash near them and few hit the base. "we need to hurry!" said Shade as she dodge a meteor. They finally reach the base but the door was block by a fallen tower. So they jump on the roof of the base and enter a hole made from a small meteor. They ran through the hallway and came to a lock door. "they're in here! Stand back Shade" said Jumper as he blasted the door with his final blast. As the smoke clear, Jumper was punch by a red figure who rush out of the room. "who are you!" yelled the red figure. "Knuckles?". "Shade?". Soon Storm and Maiev walk out of the room. "…nice way to thank someone who's going to save your life…" said Jumper as he got up. "…sorry. Since the people of this world left years ago, we thought it could be Nazo men again". "again?". "yeah. They took this world emeralds. We tried to stop them but we fail". "…well it does matter now. Here! Catch!". Shade threw three small boxes and Knuckles, Maiev and Storm was soon cover in armor. Jumper took a wire from his belt and hook it up with the others. "okay guys! Hold on tight!". before anyone could say a word, everybody was pulled back outside and was now heading back to space. They all could see the meteor near the planet and soon they return on the Hyperion. "Ami! they're back! Hurry and use Chaos control!" yelled Tails. "this is going to be close! Chaos control in 3 2 1 0! CHAOS CONTROL!". the meteor hit the planet and a shock wave blasted from destroy planet and hit the Hyperion right before it jump. Within the bridge, all the computers was on fire and sparks flying. "All systems are down! Everything is red! We need to stop the chaos control before the ship breaks up!" yelled Marine. Sonic turn on his radio to Jumper. "Jumper! Head to…". "I'm o ready there Commander. Shutting down the core!" said Jumper as he pull a switch and the Final master emerald was unhook from the core and all power was gone. Soon Ami appear in Jumpers visor. "power core is off!". "copy!". soon the Hyperion exited from chaos control and was now heading to the planet in high speed. "Jumper! Reactive the core!". "I can't commander! The computer is fried!". soon the Hyperion enter the atmosphere and was about to crash in the ocean but a green flash cover the ship and the ship reappear on the ocean surfaces. "what just happen?" said Vector as he got up from the floor. "looks like we been saved…but by who?" said Espio. Suddenly a green flash appear in front of everyone and standing there was Shadow, Jet and Rouge. "long time no see guys…" said Shadow as he smile.

End of chapter 19


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 The calm before the storm

3 weeks later and the Hyperion was finally fix and everyone was in the mess hall. "…finally that's done!" said Tikal as she yawn. Sonic watch as everyone was resting on the tables, chairs and even on the floor. "…hey guys! Lets have a party! A party of the gang back together! Beside we all need this anyway". soon everyone cheer.

The party was held on a beach which was not to far from the Hyperion. All the guys set up the tables, music and grills. "there we're done!" said Sonic. "hey guys we're the girls?" said Knuckles as he look around. "sorry to keep all you guys waiting" said Blaze as her and the other girls exited from the changing room. All the guys mouths drop as all the girls was in their swimming suits. "take a picture. It will last longer" said Rouge. "…anyway…lets get this party started!" yelled Sonic.

Jumper, Ami and Espio was grilling the food, Knuckles and Vector was buried by Charmy and Marine, Shadow and Freeze was by themselves and watching everyone else, Tails and Cream was making a sandcastle but it was destroy by Storm as he fell into it as he tried to catch the volleyball when Sliver hit. Maiev help up her teammate and hit the volleyball back at Sliver and his teammate Amy, Jet and Wave was surfing, Shade, Zell and Mia was swimming in the water, Rouge and Breeze was sunbathing and last but not least Sonic and Blaze was under a tree together and drinking some soda. "great idea Sonic" said Blaze as she put her head on Sonics shoulder. "yeah I know!". later both of them took a walk and was now alone. Blaze jump into the water and splash Sonic. "come on in!". "…I think I'll pass…". "come on Sonic! You need to get over your fear of water. Air bubbles won't always be there to save you!" said Blaze right before she went under. "…whatever…". Sonic waited for Blaze to resurface but she never did. "Blaze!" yelled Sonic as he dive in. Sonic swim down and saw Blaze stuck between two rocks. Sonic was able to get her free and swim with her back to the shore. "…I thought you couldn't swim…" said Blaze as she cough up some water. "…I can swim…its just…well when I was little, I took a swim at the beach with other kids and soon I found my leg tie up in seaweed. I call out to my friends but they left me there all alone. I almost drown if its wasn't for a girl who saved me. I never found out who saved me that day…so its not the water I'm scare of but scare of my friends not coming to my rescue…". "…Sonic". Blaze kiss Sonic on the lips and then spoke into his ear. "…no matter what Sonic. The others and I will always be there for you…ok?". Blaze push Sonic to the sand and slowly took off her bathing suit. "…are you sure your ready Blaze?" said Sonic blushing. Blaze started to purr and blush. "…yes Sonic. I'm ready". the sun disappear over the ocean as they became one.

later back at the party, everyone was eating and talking till Tails and Marine notice Sonic and Blaze was missing. "has anyone seen Sonic and Blaze?". everyone look at each other and said no. "will we be better find them mates. Their food is getting cold". "find who Marine?" said Blaze as her and Sonic return and sat down and started to eat. "…its nothing…". soon Sonic and Blaze realize that gang was looking at them. "is something wrong guys?" said Sonic. "…well you two are acting weird" said Breeze. "weird? How?". "…well first off you guys are blushing a lot" said Maiev. "…second your bathing suits are inside out" said Jet. "well we didn't do it if that's what your thinking" said Sonic. Blaze sigh what Sonic just said but to their surprise, everyone didn't caught what Sonic meant by DOING IT and return eating. Later everyone was stargazing but soon everyone saw a light heading toward them. The light hover above them and soon in a white flash appear and everyone found themselves in black sandy world. The Hyperion was located be hide them and just then a white cloak figure appear in front of them. "welcome to the world called Twilight. I been waiting for all of you…finally the final battle with Nazo will begin". "who are you?" said Sonic. The figure took off his hood to reveal he's a white hedgehog with white eyes. "…I'm the one who fought Nazo and seal him away. My name is Light. The last of the Holy Knights".

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 The Storm

A few hours pass and everyone was ready for the final battle with Nazo and his lackeys as they stood outside with Light. "how do you know he's coming here?" said Sonic as he did some warm-ups. "because I told him to come here". "I see…so anyway. Who are you? What's this Holy Knight thing?". "…long time ago, my people was the protectors of a holy object. Soon war broke out for the holy object and many knights died on both sides. Someone I knew and look up to, tried to end the war by unlocking the negative energies of our power. Our power was the emeralds that you and your friends use. When he use the negative energies, Nazo was born. Nazo wipe out everyone. Only I and a few others was left. We banded together to defeat Nazo. We was able to seal Nazo away and…well you know the rest" said Light as he look up into the black and white sky. "…so you're the last one left. I'm sorry…". Light didn't say anything and quickly turn to everyone. "he's come!". suddenly in a dark flash, Nazo and eight cloak figures appear. "long time no see, Light. I got your message. I see you gather the losers". "lets end this now Nazo!". "…so be it" said Nazo as he snap his fingers and everyone disappear and only Light, Sonic, Shadow and Sliver remain. "guys! Ready!" said Sonic as he summon the chaos emeralds. All three hedgehogs rose their hands and the emeralds spun around them and in a flash, they was in their super forms. "…I hope their super forms is powerful enough to defeat Nazo" thought Light. In a spit second, a huge crater was made and the fight began.

Tails, Marine, Amy, Cream, Charmy and Tikal was teleported on the Hyperion hull. Soon they saw a black male Bull slowly hovering to the Ship and smile. "my name is Killer. Looks like I got the easy fight…well DIE!" yelled Killer as he charge at them. Tikal summon a green barrier and block Killers head butt. "all of you! Get inside the ship! I'll take care of him!". "…but we can't just leave you alone!" said Amy as she took out her hammer. "Amy! You must protect the kids!" yelled Tikal as she tried to hold Killer back. Amy turn to the kids and saw them scare. "…don't die!" said Amy as she took the kids inside. Tikal smile as she felt her power leaving. "…I been gone from the master emerald too long…" thought Tikal. Suddenly Killer destroy the barrier and tackle Tikal into a turret gun. Killer step back and watch Tikal fall to the ground. "what that's it?". Killer kick Tikal and walk were the Amy and the others left but a thunderbolt hit Killer in the back and came out of his chest. Killer cough up blood and turn to see Tikal standing. "…now that's more like it!". Killer sent out two beams from his horns at Tikal but she was able to dodge it and counter with Heavens Justice. Killer quickly dodge it and rush over to Tikal but was blinded by Captive Light. Tikal then punch Killer a few times and did a uppercut as the finishing combo. Killer recover in mid-air and summon a whip and use it to tie Tikal up and slam her into the ship hull over and over again. Tikal was blacking out as the attack continue. Suddenly laser fire hit Killer which made him to let Tikal go. Tikal look up and saw the Hyperion turret guns firing on to Killer. "you won't flight alone Tikal! We're here!" said Tails through the speaker which are place in the outside of the ship. Tikal slowly got up and did Wrath of Gaia and Killer became stun. Tikal ran up to Killer and punch him in the chest over and over again. Killer sent out a shock wave which knock Tikal back and all the turrets was destroy. Tikal slowly got up and was stab in the leg by Killers whip and was toss to the top of the face of the ship. Tikal was about to get up but was stab again in the other leg. Tikal now couldn't stand and was soon slam by Killer foot. "say goodbye!" said Killer as he pointed his hand to Tikal fave. Tikal saw a red beam forming. "…Chaos…" whisper Tikal as she was ready to die. Suddenly the ship tip down and Killer and Tikal fell from the top and was now hanging on the face of the ship. Suddenly the red core appear and Tikal realize what's going to happen and tried to get out of the way of the beam cannon but was whip over and over by Killer. "Tikal! Hurry! Grab my hand!" said Tails as he flew in front of her. Tikal reach for his hand but push it away. "GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Tikal. Tails didn't listen and tried to help her but Cream and Charmy stop him and took him out of the way of the cannon fire. Tails watch as Killer and Tikal disappear into the red beam. "TIKAL!" scream Tails. Tails and the others watch as a red emerald disappear into the sky. Tails look down and cried but soon heard a voice. "…don't cry young one. She has return to me and Chaos". Tails soon felt Tikal spirit. "…Tikal…". Soon Amy join the kids and all of them watch the fighting that was happening in the distance.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Angel & Chain

Blaze and Freeze summon their emeralds and form into their super form and hover in the sky with their enemy. Their foe was a armless white female dove with paper wings be hide her back. "my name is Angel. Lets do this!". Angel paper wings sent out sharp razor paper feathers at them. Blaze and Freeze summon a wall of fire and ice to block the attack but to their surprise, the paper feather stop and flew over their wall and cut them up. Blaze quickly use her fire burst and destroy the paper feathers. Freeze then summon her ice sword and rush over to Angel. Angel dodge the first slash but took the second one in her chest. Freeze took out her sword and was about to attack again but paper feathers surround her and cover her body. Freeze couldn't move and fell to the ground. Blaze fired her fireball and hit Angel. Angel quickly saw Blaze using her fire boost and quickly use her wings to block the attack. Blaze saw the feathers gathering around her, so she use her spark dash to dodge the attack that got Freeze. Suddenly the paper wings created two swords and sent it at Blaze. Meanwhile back on the ground, Freeze saw Blaze fighting Angel. "hold on Blaze! I'm coming!" said Freeze as her cold aura started to freeze the paper feathers and scatter them and quickly rose into the sky and block both paper swords with her sword in timr before Blaze was slash by them. Soon Angel cover herself with her wings and charge at Blaze and Freeze. Both girls dodge it and attack back.

Meanwhile Zell, Mia and Maiev was fighting with a being wrap in chains. Zell and Mia dodge the being chains while Maiev use her magic to create a tree to protect them from the rest of the chains. Zell jump over the tree and threw ninja stars at the being but had little effect on him. Zell landed and was grab by the chains and toss into the tree. As Zell fell to the ground, Mia ran to the being and swing her new sword but like the stars, the attack didn't do any damage. The being grab Mia by the neck and slowly squeezing it. Maiev saw this and threw her new staff at the being chest. As it hit, the staff transform into a energy staff and pierce right through the being chest. Mia was set free and kick the being away. Zell got up and threw paper bombs at the being. The bombs went off and as the smoke clear, the being was still alive but now its face was reveal. "…name Chain" said the male crow as the chain wrap around his face again. Chain jump into air and use its spin dash. Zell was hit by the attack and tackle into the tree again. Mia got up and got her sister staff and ran to Chain and cast a spell. Chain who was in ball mode was cover in symbols and crash into a cliffside. Maiev use a thunder spell and hit Chain. Mia then finish the attack by casting a thunder blast from Maiev staff. Mia and Maiev was caught off guard as ten chains came shooting out of the smoke and stab them up. Chain walk out of the smoke and saw the sister body turn to sand. His chains block Zell and the sisters sneak attack be hide him and then all three was grab and toss away. As Zell recover, Chain was o ready next to him and punch him in the gut. Zell fell to his knees and saw everything going black. As Zell blackout, Chain was about to finish him off till Chain saw a white glow coming above him. "…what?" said Chain as he saw Mia and Maiev in blood moon mode. Suddenly Chain was slash by their claws and his chain armor was breach.

At that moment Blaze and Freeze wasn't doing better as Angel was covering them with her paper feathers again. Their movement started to slow down each time a feather got glue to their body. Suddenly they was trap in a twister of paper. Both girls was slam and toss into rocks and finally slam into the ground. Angel rose her wings and the paper form into two spears and sent flying to them. Angel heard both girls scream in pain and landed to see if they are dead as the smoke of paper clear. To her surprise, both girls was alive. Freeze was stab in her side but the spear didn't fully went through her since she summon a wall of ice in time to slow down the attack. Blaze on the other hand was able to grab the spear in time and burn it but now her hands was bleeding. Angel summon a sphere prison around Blaze and million of smaller spear pierce the prison. Freeze couldn't stop the attack in time and fell to her knees. "…no. Sonic…I'm sorry…huh?". suddenly Freeze and Angel saw the sphere cut in half by a sword made of fire. As the sphere burn away, Blaze could be seen in armor made of fire. "…Angel! I don't want to fight you!" said Blaze but in Wildfire voice. Angel summon her paper wings around her and soon became her arms. Angel rose her hands and a giant wave of paper feathers appear and slam into Wildfire and Freeze. Just then the wave was burn up as Wildfire swing her sword. Angel saw this and summon the remaining paper and form a long sword. Both girls slowly walk up to and walk pass each other. Freeze saw both girls fall as they was both cut in the chest as blood came shooting out.

Back with Chain and the sisters, Chain was blasted by Mia howl attack and then Maiev bitten him on his shoulder and torn off a few chain armor. Chain grab her and toss her to the side and slam his chains ino the ground and now both girls was surrounded by sharp pointed chains and whip and cut by it. Soon both girls was cover in their own blood which made them smile. Chain saw their red aura glowing more red and soon his attack was block by their blood as it deflect each chain attack. Both girls howl loudly and the chains was destroy. Before Chain could counter, he was grab and cover by many shadow clones of Zells who was cover in paper bombs. A huge explosion went off. Zell limp his way to the girls as they slowly return to normal. All three saw Chain still standing but his chain armor was blown off. "next battle. Me win" said Chain as he jump into a wormhole. "…next time we will win…count on it Chain" said Zell as they watch the wormhole disappear.

Freeze ran up to Blaze and saw that her fire armor and cut was gone. "are you okay? What happen to your wound?". "…yeah I'm fine. Wildfire was the one who took the hit" said Blaze as she got up. "Wildfire?". "I'll explain later". Blaze and Freeze return to their normal form and turn to see Angel smiling at them. "…I hope we can meet again one day. Farewell". Angel summon a wormhole and jump into it. Blaze and Freeze tried to stop her but it was too late. She was gone.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Puppet & Madness

Vector, Espio and Jets team was having trouble hitting a red male rabbit as they ran across the land. Jet swing his feather fan-sword at the foe but miss and almost fell from his board. Storm drove his hover bike to Jet side. "boss are you okay?". "what are you doing! Go fight!" yelled Jet. "sorry boss! Yes boss!". Storm pulled away from Jet and was now next to the rabbit and tried to punch him but the rabbit easily dodge it and smack Storm in the face with his long ears. Storm almost crash his hover bike if it wasn't for Espio who appear out of nowhere and help Storm balance out. Just then Wave and Vector pulled be hide the rabbit with their boards. The rabbit turn around and was now running backwards. "the name is Puppet. You can't hope to win!". "we will!" said Vector as he did his fire breath move. Puppet was now cover in fire but didn't look like he wasn't in any pain. Wave took out her long wrench and smack Puppet into a huge crater. All five stop and saw Puppet standing up and rising his hands. Soon millions of wire came out of his hands and fiend like puppets appear. "…five vs. million. Like I said before. You can't hope to win. Now go my children's!". Jet and the others quickly fallback as the puppets took chase. Wave and Jet hit a few with their weapons while Vector and Storm punch and destroy like twenty or so. "…we can't outrun them forever! We must target the puppet master" said Espio as he took down a few with his large throwing stars. "but how can we get close?" said Wave as she help Espio on to her board. "one team fights the puppets while the other the team takes down the puppet master". "sounds like a plan!" said Jet. Vector just grab two puppets and crush their heads and turn to Espio. "so who will take the puppets then?". "we'll take the puppets. The two of you take down the rabbit!" said Jet. "okay then! Lets go Espio". Espio jump off of Wave board and him and Vector turn around and ran toward Puppet while Jet and his team started to fight the puppet fiends.

Meanwhile in a valley, Shade and Rouge was fighting a brown bear who was laughing like a mad man. "this is fun! More! More pain!" laugh the bear as Shade and Rouge hit him. The bear wildly tried to attack them but kept missing. Rouge use her hip drop and the bear became stun long enough for Shade to use her leech blade on him. "FUN!" yelled the bear as he somehow broke the stun and did a bear hug on Shade. "MADENESS! MY NAME IS MADNESS!" yelled Madness as he squeeze Shade even more till Rouge use her black wave on him. Madness let Shade go and was now confuse as he attack the air. Shade grab Rouge hands and Rouge use her thunder shoot and Madness was hit and stun again. Shade jump from Rouge and attack Madness chest with her blades. Madness use his roar attack and Shade went flying into Rouge. Both girls got up and rush to Madness. Madness tried to tackle them but both girls dodge it. Rouge got close and did her screw kick on him. As Madness step back, Shade grab him and tried to do a sleeper hold but Madness jump back and slam her under his body. Madness then rolled out of the way as Rouge did her drill kick and hit Shade. Rouge was then grab in the face by Madness and he slowly crush her head. Shade crawl to Madness and use her Leech blade on his chest. Madness then wildly toss Rouge and pick up Shade and did a other bear hug on her again but this time Shade head butt him. As he lay on the floor, Rouge pick up Shade and did a tag team move. Rouge use her hip drop on Shade which sent her flying at Madness. Shade started to spin and took out her blades. Madness couldn't get out of the way in time and Shade drill right through his chest. "DIE? FEAR!" scream Madness as he disappear. Both girls watch as a brown emerald disappear into the sky.

At that moment Jet and his teammates was taking care of the fiend puppets. Wave grab one puppet with her huge wrench and crush it then threw a pack of TNT at a group of puppets. As the TNT went off Storm came driving out of the smoke and ran over ten puppets. Then punch a puppet over to Jet. Jet cut the puppet in two and continue to cut down rows of them. While back with Vector and Espio, they jump into the crater and rush over to Puppet. Vector jump into the air and did a hammer drop and smash Puppet into the ground. Then Espio threw a throwing star at him. Puppet summon a puppet fiend to take the hit. Then he jump out of the ground and detach the puppet fiends wires from his left hand and threw his wire at them. Espio and Vector dodge it and counter by throwing Espio at Puppet. Espio went into ball mode and tackle him. Then use his tornado attack and sent him flying into the air. Vector jump and grab him and slam him into the ground again and fire his music notes breath at his chest. Puppet quickly grab Vector head and his wires cover Vector body. Suddenly Espio saw Vector rushing over to him. Espio was about to block Vectors punches. "Vector! What are you doing?". "…I can't control my body!". Espio saw the wires and realize what he must do. "hold on!". Espio took out a dagger and tried to cut the wires but couldn't. "sorry but my wires are harder than steel". Espio curse under his breath and jump off of Vectors back and threw the dagger at Puppet but he was able to catch it in time. "good try but…huh?". suddenly he realize the dagger had a paper bomb. Puppet right hand was blown off. "you'll going to pay for…what!" said Puppet as something block out the sun and quickly charge at him. Puppet went spinning as Jet pass him. "Wave!" yelled Jet. Wave threw a c4 clay on Puppets chest and active it. "NO!" scream Puppet as he blew up. As the smoke clear, a yellow emerald disappear into the sky. Vector was free from Puppets control. "where's Storm, Wave?" said Jet. Suddenly Storm landed on Jet. "did I miss the fight! Hey where the boss?". they pointed down and Storm freak out. "Boss! I'm sorry!". "…STORM!".

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 A True Soldier to the End

Knuckles was fighting Steel and Metal and was losing to them. Knuckles block Metals punches but was punch in the face by Steel and was sent flying into a boulder. Knuckles crawl out of the destroy rock and was step on by Metal. "what a weakling! I can't believe Crush lost to you. Will better end this now!" said Metal as he summon a metal weight above Knuckles. "farewell!". the weight fell but to Metal surprise, Steel block it with his steel beam. "what are you doing?". Steel walk up to Metal and kick him off of Knuckles. "…why are you helping me?" said Knuckles as he slowly got up from the ground. "…I want to repay my sins…stand back". Metal rose to his feet and turn his arms into blades. "I can't believe you'll join these weaklings! Should of have known…your always been weak!". "lets end this brother! So both of us be free!" said Steel as he turn his arm into a blade as well. Knuckles watch as they fought. Each blow they took hardly did any damage. Suddenly someone crash into them. As the smoke clear, Jumper was crawling out of the crater. Just then Metal rose from the crater and was about to stab Jumper but just then a blade pierce through his chest. "damn…" said Metal as he disappear. Jumper turn and saw Steel standing there. "are you okay?". "…yeah…wait! Where is he!" said Jumper as he look around. Just then Luke appear in front of him and kick him across the crater. Knuckles was about to help till Breeze in her armor suit stop him as she landed in front of him. "stop! Don't get close!". "what! Why?". "Luke is giving off nuclear energies! You'll die if you help Jumper!". Knuckles slam his fist to the ground and swear under his breath. Meanwhile Steel jump over to Jumper and help him up. "We need to work together if have a chance of beating him". "…okay but you're the enemy. Why would you help me?". before Steel could answer, Luke appear again and blasted both of them. Jumper crash into a small boulder and Ami appear in his visor. "the suits nuclear shields won't last for much longer! You…". suddenly Luke grab Jumper head and smile. "you took away my dream! Now I'll take something from you!" said Luke as he plug a cable from his suit into Jumpers helmet. "you're A.I friend is mine!". "AMI" yelled Jumper as Ami was uploaded into Luke armor. Luke laugh as he toss Jumper a side. Jumper recover and rush over to Luke and threw punches at him. "you should be a shame!" said Luke as he grab Jumpers hand. "a true soldier shouldn't have feelings on the battlefield! If your feelings get in the way…then your dead!" said Luke as he broke Jumpers hand. Jumper fell to his knees and scream in pain. Luke was about to kill him till Steel slam Luke with his steel beam and sent him across from them. "get up!". Jumper rose to his feet and turn to Steel. "…don't kill him! He has my friend within his suit system". "so how do we get your friend back?". "hold him down and I'll download her back into my armor". "okay! Lets go!". both of them rush over to Luke as he got up and tackle him. Luke smile and release a powerful shockwave that knock them back. Steel quickly recover and summon steel balls and fired them at Luke. Luke took the hits but still smile. Jumper teleported be hide Luke and plug in his cable in Luke helmet but Luke grab him and spun him around and threw him into Steels ball attack. Jumper took a lot of damage as his suit started to spark. "stop being a fool and become a true soldier! Kill me!" yelled Luke. "…I won't in till Ami is back with me!". "…fool. I'll forces you then! Say goodbye to your friends!". Luke turn to Breeze and Knuckles and shot a energy ball that them. Jumper tried to teleport but couldn't. the energy ball blew up and Jumper scream. "BREEZE!". "Jumper lower his head and the final emeralds appear and he became Final Jumper. "Jumper!". Jumper rose his head and saw Breeze and Knuckles alive. "…but how?…huh?". Jumper then saw a part of Steel in front of them. "…save…your…" said Steel as he disappear. "…thank you" said Jumper as he saw the grey emerald disappear into the sky. Jumper look back at Luke and Final Boost over to him and tackle him. "…yes! That's it! Be a soldier and…what!". Luke saw Jumper plug a cable into his helmet. "…you had a chance to kill me but you chosen to save you're A.I?…FOOL!" said Luke as he pierce Jumper stomach with his hand. Jumper cough up blood and smile. "…Ami…". soon the downloading was compete, so Jumper blasted Luke in the chest with his Final Blast. Jumper watch as Luke went flying across from him. As he fell backwards to the ground, Breeze and Knuckles ran to his side. Ami appear next to Jumper and turn to Breeze. "Help him! Save him Breeze!". Breeze visor show Jumper was bleeding out quickly. "…I'm sorry Ami…he's going to-". "DON'T! he's going to live! There has to be something you can do!". Breeze look away from Ami which made Ami look back at Jumper. "…you can't die!". suddenly a shockwave was felt and everyone turn to see Luke still alive and gathering a lot of energy. "this is bad! He's going into meltdown!" said Breeze. "…if…I die!…I'm taking you with me!" yelled Luke as a mist of nuclear energy spread over to them. "Knuckles! Run!" yelled Breeze. Knuckles was about to run for it till he saw Blaze, Freeze and Shade put up a barrier around them. Breeze turn and saw the others with them. Soon a other more powerful shockwave hit the barrier. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" yelled Blaze. "but how?" said Jet. "…Breeze…". Breeze quickly turn to Jumper. "…upload Ami into you suit…". "…I understand" said Breeze as she plug her cable into his helmet. "No! I won't leave your side!" cried Ami. "…remember…what I said…be strong and don't cry…" said Jumper as he struggle to talk. Soon Ami was uploaded into Breeze armor and appear next to Breeze head. Jumper slowly got up and teleported outside of the barrier and rose his hand into the air. "this is my duty…I'll protect you all…with my last strength…I'll teleport you guys back to the Hyperion…farewell…my friends…" said Jumper as everyone started to glow yellow. "I LOVE YOU" yelled Ami. Jumper took off his helmet and turn to Ami. "…I know…" said Jumper as he smile. Soon everyone was teleported back to the Hyperion. "DIE!" scream Luke as he became a nuclear bomb. "…Flare is that…" said Jumper as he saw a figure in front of him as he disappear into the blast. Everyone saw the mushroom cloud from the bridge. "…Jumper…" said Ami as she shed a tear.

End of Chapter 24


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 The Final Battle

Explosions and shockwave scatter across the sky as Sonic, Shadow, Sliver and Light fought Nazo. Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Blast on Nazo. Nazo took the hit and smile. "…now its my turn! Soul Blast!". Nazo unleash a powerful red blast and sent both hedgehogs to the earth below. Sliver use his power and caught both of them while Light swing his sword at Nazo. Nazo didn't dodge it and took each slash. Finally Nazo grab the sword and blasted Light away. Shadow appear be hide Nazo and use his chaos spear. The spear pierce Nazo back but no blood came out as he turn to Shadow. "didn't feel a thing" said Nazo as he took out the spear and sent it back to Shadow. The spear hit Shadow in the shoulder, then Nazo kick him in the face. Shadow went flying as Sonic pass him and use his super dash and tackle Nazo. Sonic then use sonic wind on Nazo chest but to Sonic surprise, his attack did no damage. "smart but I have no weak spot" said Nazo as he use his death wave. Sonic took the hit and couldn't move as Nazo grab his neck and started to choke him. Suddenly Nazo was cover in green light and was forces to let go of Sonic then toss away. Sonic saw Sliver using his physic power to slam Nazo into mountains. Just then Nazo shut his eyes and Sliver felt like his mind was on fire and stop using his power. Nazo was free and sent a dark ball of energy at Sliver but Light block the attack as he flew in front of Sliver. Light then use his sword to send sword beams at Nazo. Nazo just hover there and took each hit and after the last beam hit him, Nazo cover himself in dark energy and dark boost into Light, then drag him into Sliver and blasted at them. Sonic and Shadow saw this and use chaos control to stop time. Both hedgehogs super dash into Nazo but to their shock, Nazo grab their heads and slam their heads at each other. Time restarted and Nazo fired a dark beam at Shadow, who crash into Light and Sliver and all three crash into the earth. "…no matter how many times we attack him, he doesn't take damage…" said Sonic as he hover across from Nazo. "your something special Sonic. Your power increase when your badly hurt. Who or what are you?". "…what I can say, what you see is what you get. I'm a guy who loves adventures!". "…I see will your adventures days are coming to a end!" said Nazo as dark energy gather in his hands. "my story ends when I stop running!" said Sonic as yellow energy gather in his hands. "Darkness…". "Chaos…". "Blast!" said both of them as they fired their attacks. Nazo and Sonic shot out of the smoke and started to spin till orbs gather around them. "READY…GO!" yelled both of them as they disappear. Soon shockwaves was created across the sky and as time slow down, we see Sonic and Nazo clashing into each other over and over again till the last clash knock each other out of the light dash. Sonic recover and dash forward to Nazo but soon felt weak. Nazo saw this and laugh. "looks like you reach your limit. Your one mighty foe Sonic the hedgehog". "…I'm not done yet…" said Sonic as his fur started to turn blue. "your done alright. I hope that purple cat fights like you. I can't wait to kill her" laugh Nazo. "…don't you dare…TOUCH HER!" yelled Sonic as his fur became light black. "what this?". Soon Sonic eyes slowly disappear and a dark aura surround him. Sonic was no longer in semi-Dark Super Sonic but pure Dark Super Sonic. In a blink of a eye, Sonic was in front of Nazo and blasted him with Dark Chaos Blast. For the first time in the fight, Nazo was hurt. "this dark power…where did it come from?" said Nazo as he use gravity core on Sonic. Nazo was shock to see Sonic unaffected by the attack. Sonic rose his hand and fired Dark Sonic Wind. Nazo was about to dodge it but saw that the attack was getting bigger till there was no way to dodge it. "damn!". Nazo use his arms to cover his body the best he could. The dark wind attack cut up Nazo so bad that he bleed for the first time. Nazo lower his arms and saw Sonic laughing at him. "we can't believe we was losing to you. Your nothing!". "…looks like I'm not fighting Sonic anymore…" thought Nazo. Suddenly Sonic disappear into thin air and Nazo search everywhere for him but couldn't find him. Just then Sonic appear above him and kick Nazo. As Nazo fell to earth, Sonic reappear again and punch Nazo in the back and then blasted him back into the sky. Nazo recover and saw Sonic flying over to him in great speed. Nazo punch Sonic but miss as Sonic disappear. Nazo look around and realize Sonic was be hide, so Nazo turn around and kick him in the back. Sonic brush it off which made Nazo mad with fury and kept punching and kicking him. Sonic yawn and elbow Nazo in the face and then did a fury of punches. Sonic stop and kick Nazo forward and rose a little into the sky and pointed his hands at Nazo. "…we're getting bored! Farewell! DARK CHAOS LANCE 1000X BLAST!" yelled Sonic as a huge lance came roaring out of Sonic hands. Nazo couldn't dodge it and was consume by the powerful attack. Nazo was able to put his arms in front of his body and block it a little. "your pretty good but not good enough!" said Sonic as he increase the lance power. Nazo couldn't block anymore and was drag away. As the lance disappear, a very long and wide crater was made. Sonic saw Nazo in the crater cover in blood. "so your still alive! Good! I hate to see this fight over with". Sonic landed on the ground and was about to attack Nazo but Light jump in front of him. "Sonic! Stop! Don't let the darkness take over your mind! Fight back!". "out of my way!" yelled Sonic as he smack Light out of the way. Light recover and again jump in Sonic path. "Sonic! I don't want to hurt you!" said Light as he drew his sword. Sonic smile and in a blink of a eye, Sonic took his sword and stab him. Light cough up blood and fell to his knees. Sonic watch as Light slowly bleed. "…what! No! you need me! We'll die if you fight him like that! NOOOOO….." scream Sonic as he return to Super Sonic. "…Light! I'm sorry!". "…its okay…finish Nazo off…". "right!". Sonic turn to Nazo who was now standing. "…your truly something else Sonic. You have a great power and yet you don't use it. Why?". "…the dark power I have isn't me. I'm a hero! Not a villain like you". "…fine. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain…which path will you chose?". "I'll pick the path that will protect my friends!" said Sonic as he use his super dash. "…then you pick both paths then" said Nazo as he use his dark boost. Both of them clash into each other and the ground around them became a crater. Suddenly Sonic was being push back. "…I'm low on ring energy…" thought Sonic as he tried to push Nazo back. Suddenly rings fell on to Sonic and Sonic body consume them. Sonic started to push Nazo now and then blast him with Chaos blast. As Nazo went flying, Sonic turn and saw Sliver on his knees. "…make them count Sonic!" said Sliver as he pass out. "thanks Sliver…huh?". Shadow landed next to Sonic and smile. "sorry I took so long to help you". "its okay. le-". suddenly time froze and only Shadow wasn't effected. "did someone stop time?". suddenly Shadow saw Nazo walking up to him. "so it was you who stop time!" said Shadow as he gather chaos energy into his right hand. "calm yourself. I want to talk to you". "…talk?" said Shadow as he stop gathering energy. "…yes. I want you to join me. I know how alone you are. In every dimension you're the same. You lost the one you care for so much". "…Marina…" whisper Shadow. "if you help me become god, I can revive your lost friend. What do you say?". Shadow look down and time restarted. "-t's end this battle!" said Sonic. "…Sonic…if you have a chance to see the one you care for…will you take it?". "…that's out of the blue…if it was Blaze that I wanted to see again…then yeah. I'll take it". "if it mean hurting your friends?". "Shadow what's wrong? Your more emo than usually". "Sonic…I'm sorry what I'm going to do but to see Marina smile, laugh, get angry and cry again… I'll do anything, even if it means betraying my friends!" said Shadow as he blasted Sonic. Sonic recover and saw Shadow flying to the Hyperion. "SHADOW!" yelled Sonic as he was about to chase after him but Nazo appear in front of him. "I hope you didn't forget about me" said Nazo as he blasted Sonic.

Shadow blasted the hanger bay doors open and flew inside. Shadow then head to the emeralds vault. He finally reach it and blasted the vault open and was about to gather the emeralds till he heard a familiar voice. "Shadow what are you doing?". Shadow turn and saw Rouge standing there. "Shadow?". Shadow look away and started to gather the emeralds. "Shadow! Answer me!" said Rouge as she grab Shadow hand. "don't touch me!". Rouge quickly let go after hearing Shadows dark voice. Shadow finally gather all the emeralds and was about to leave but turn to Rouge. "…thank you for being my friend Rouge…". "Shadow! Tell me wh-". Suddenly Shadow punch Rouge in the stomach. "…Sh…Shadow…why…" said Rouge as she pass out. Shadow turn and left. Soon Blaze and Knuckles arrive to find Rouge unconscious and all the emeralds gone. "Rouge! What happen here?" said Knuckles as Rouge open her eyes. "…Shadow…". Shadow exited the Hyperion and flew to Nazo who saw him and stop fighting Sonic. "good work. Now the only emeralds left are the chaos emeralds. Get them". "…yes my master". Shadow turn to Sonic and rush to him. Sonic was about to use chaos control on Shadow but Nazo shot a energy ball at him. Shadow grab Sonic and started to pull the emeralds out till only one was left. Sonic was screaming in pain as Shadow was about to take the last emerald out but Sonic stop him. Nazo walk up to them and spoke. "its okay Shadow. I only need the energies, not the emerald it self" said Nazo as he drain the emeralds power. Soon the emeralds became dark grey and fell to Sonic feet but somehow only the yellow emerald wasn't drain and return into Sonics body. Shadow pick up the once green emerald and turn to Nazo. "I can get-". "it doesn't matter Shadow. I have enough energy now to open the pathway to where the dimensional emerald is hidden" said Nazo as he open a wormhole. Nazo turn to Sonic and saw him transforming into something. Sonic fur started to become wild and dark blue, the tip of the quills was white, his teeth became sharp and long, the bottom of his shoes has short spikes and finally his gloves was rip apart as Sonic finger nails became long and sharp. Sonic howl to the sky as the transforming ended. Sonic was now the werehog. Sonic turn to Nazo and saw him laughing. "what a ugly beast. I was going to finish you off but transforming into this thing is much better than killing you. Beside, we might meet again one day. Farewell Sonic the…whatever you are now". Nazo jump into the wormhole while Shadow walk up to it. "Shadow!" said Sonic in his werehog voice. Shadow return to his normal form and jump into the wormhole as it disappear. Sonic soon saw the Hyperion above him. Sonic then howl in sadness.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 A Promise Broken

Blaze and the others landed on the surface and saw Sliver and Light unconscious. Breeze order everyone to put Light and Sliver on the dropship while Blaze and Freeze was searching for Sonic. "I'll check over here while you'll check over there Freeze". "okay". Freeze went off while Blaze check a cave. "Sonic?" shout Blaze. Blaze didn't hear a thing so she was about to leave till she saw something move in the shadows. "Sonic? Is that you?". a few seconds pass and someone spoke. "…Blaze? Is that you?". "Sonic is that you? Are you sick again? Your voice is deep". Blaze walk into the cave but Sonic stop her. "Don't come any closer!". "what's wrong Sonic? Are you hurt or something?". "…just don't get close to me…please". "Sonic what's wrong! Answer me!" order Blaze as she got closer. "stay away!". "why!". "…something happen to me…something that will scare you…". "Sonic…please let me help you". Blaze could hear Sonic taking a deep breath and walking forward. Soon Freeze enter the cave and saw Blaze. Soon Blaze saw Sonic as he walk out of the shadows. "…S…Sonic…" said Blaze as she step away from Sonic. Sonic could see the fear in her eyes and look away in shame. Blaze turn around and left the cave. Freeze walk up to Sonic and could hear him sobbing. "…Sonic?". "…run away like Blaze…I'm a monster now…" cried Sonic. Suddenly Sonic felt Freeze arms around him. "…I won't run from you…your still you…the person I fell in love with…". Sonic turn to Freeze and saw into her eyes. There was no fear, only kindness. Freeze and Sonic slowly got closer to each other and kiss.

Meanwhile Blaze was still running till she fell. As she lay there, Blaze started to think. She couldn't believe that thing was Sonic. Sonic look kind and cheerful but that thing look ugly and evil. The Sonic she fell in love with was gone and only that thing remain. Suddenly Blaze thought back to the time when they was on the beach.

*flashback*

Sonic and Blaze was on the beach and was watching the sunset as they sat next to each other. "the sunset is beautiful right Sonic". "yeah but not as beautiful as you Blaze" said Sonic as he smile at her. Blaze laugh for a sec and turn to Sonic. "stop joking Sonic". "joking? It's true Blaze. Your beautiful". "…you're the first boy who said that to me. They all fear my power over fire that they even call me ugly and a monster…". Sonic became sad as he remember how Blaze had a hard life growing up. "…Sonic…". "yeah Blaze". "…will you still love me if I became a monster?". "of course I will still love you. Even if the outside has change, the inside will always be you…" said Sonic as he kiss her. "…you promise Sonic?" said Blaze as she broke the kiss. "I promise but what about me? Will you still love me even if I change into a monster?". "I will always love you Sonic. No matter what monster you become. I promise!".

*end of flashback*

Blaze started to cry as she realize what she have done. Blaze rose to her feet and dash back to the cave and was about to call out Sonics name till she saw him and Freeze kissing. "…Freeze I love you". 'I love you too Sonic". Blaze grab her chest and a single tear slide down her cheek as she walk away. Outside the cave, Blaze fell to her knees and cried.

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 Night Fall

Sonic and Freeze exited the cave and walk back to the others. Sonic hid be hide a tree as he saw them. "Sonic?". "…what if they act like Blaze?". Freeze kiss Sonic on the cheek and grab his hand. "they might or might not. You'll never know standing here. Now come on" said Freeze as she pulled Sonic from be hide the tree. Sonic soon felt scared as he walk with Freeze to the dropship. "hey guys" said Sonic. Everyone turn and took battle position as they saw Sonic. Freeze saw this and step in front of Sonic. "don't attack!". "Move Freeze! That thing may attack any minute!" yelled Knuckles. Suddenly Tails and Amy join Freeze. "don't you dare hurt Sonic!" said Amy. "Sonic!" said everyone in shock. "yeah! If the power of the chaos are drain when Sonic is using them, he'll turn into the Werehog" said Tails. Everyone whisper to each other and then turn to Sonic. Knuckles step forward and clear his throat. "…sorry. We didn't know". "…it's okay". everyone turn and sat in their seats as the dropship took off. Sonic could hear the others whispering and trying not to look at him. Sonic could see the fear in their eyes and look away. Sonics heart drop as he turn to Blaze who was sitting by herself at the end of the right side of rows of seats. Blaze was trying not to look at Sonic but couldn't look away and both their eyes met. Blaze quickly turn to her side and lower her head. Sonic shed a tear and look down. Suddenly Sonic felt Freeze grabbing his hand. "Sonic…". Sonic turn to her and saw her smiling. Blaze turn her head and saw Sonic smiling at Freeze. Blaze then turn away and cried quietly. The dropship dock in the hanger bay and Sonic saw Breeze and two others rushing Light to the med-wing. Sonic and the others was waiting outside the med-wing for awhile and soon Breeze and Maiev exited the room and turn to Sonic. "…we're losing him…Sonic. He wants to see you before he dies" said Breeze. Sonic enter the room and saw Light on the bed. "…Sonic…". "Light. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry what I did…" said Sonic as he fell to his knees. "…its okay Sonic. I live long enough…anyway, you must stop Nazo from finding the prime world". "Prime world?". "the prime world is where all dimension are from. Hidden there is the holy object". "you mean the dimensional emerald". "…show he told you then. Yes. If Nazo corrupts the dimensional emerald then all life across all dimensions is doom to be destroy". "then where is he? We have no time to waste!". "…Nazo is heading to my world as we speak. In the east, far from the holy land of the fallen. There's a ancient forest where a old temple is located. He's going to use the emeralds power to make the temple open the pathway to the prime world". "okay but how can we get there? We been jumping randomly across dimensions". Light rose his hand and drop what looks like a flash drive into Sonics hands. "…use this…it's a map of all dimensions…". "okay! I promise we'll stop Nazo!". Sonic was about to leave till Light stop him. "…hold on…you must seek out a dark blue master emerald…she named Aqua…she has the key to enter our world…also Sonic…when you guys leave this world…all of you will age five years…because this world has no time…to you guys…it feels like five hours has pass nut in truth it has been five years…" said Light as he started to disappear. "wait! I have some many questions about you and Nazo". "…take my sword…you'll see into the past and fully learn what happen…don't be sad Sonic…my body might be gone but my soul will remain…" said Light as he fully disappear. Soon a white emerald landed between Sonics feet. Sonic pick up the emerald and the sword and walk out of the med-wing. "he's gone but he left us a map where we can find Nazo but we must seek out a dark blue master emerald. There we will get the key to enter Lights world. Tails here. Download this information into the computer system" said Sonic as he toss the drive to Tails. "got it!". Sonic then look around and didn't saw Tikal or Jumper. "hey! Where's Jumper and Tikal?". suddenly Sonic saw everyone looking away. "…I see". Sonic turn to Breeze and Ami. "…I'm sorry". Breeze hold back her tears while Ami shed a tear. Sonic then turn to everyone else. "…guys. Shadow has…". "we know Sonic. Rouge told us what happen in the vault" said Espio. "…I see". "…so what are we going to do to Shadow when we cross paths? Kill him?" said Zell. "we can't-". "we can't do that! Sure Shadows is cold to us and hardly hang out with us but he's still our friend no matter what!" said Sonic as he finish Rouge sentence. Sonic then turn to Rouge and gave her the thumbs up. "I'll bring him back Rouge! I promise on my life!". tears fell from Rouge eyes and she wipe them away. "…thank you Sonic".

Everyone gather on the bridge and stood up as Sonic enter and wearing a black cloak. "everyone! Not only did we lost to Nazo today but we also lost friends who were dear to us. Some of them gave their lives to protect us while the other has fallen into the darkness. I know some of you are starting to think why we're fighting. We're fighting not just for our dimension but all dimensions. If we fall then every single life is doom! I know night fall has come but there is always hope that the morning dawn will rise. Dawn of a better tomorrow". everyone started to clap and sat back down in their seats. "Ami. Lets go!". "roger Commander. Chaos control in 5 4 3 2 1 0! CHAOS CONTROL!". within the jump drive, Lights emerald started to glow and the ship was cover in a white flash. The Hyperion disappear as the sun set over the horizon and day became night. Night fall has arrive.

End of chapter 27


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

Seven color balls of lights gather in the center of a graveyard filled with rusted out swords. The lights then flew over to a shrine of a angel and form into animals with different color armor but couldn't seen what kind of animal thanks to the bright light that cover them. "…Light are you sure we can relay on this person called Sonic?" said the knight in dark blue armor. "…yes. He's the hero for told in the legends by the goddess of holy light" said Light. A green knight folded her its arms and spoke. "I always know he was the hero. He saved me from destroying the world once from that eggman". "…speaking of eggman. I been sensing that all eggman from every dimension has gone missing…" said the golden knight. "…yes, I been sensing that as well…" said Light. "that doesn't matter now. What matters is that Darkness is stop before he reach the dimensional emerald" said the knight in twilight armor. "…yes! Lets hope Sonic and his friends stop him in time" said a blue knight. "may the goddess watch over…always" said Wildfire. Soon all seven knights disappear. Soon a voice could be heard within the angel. "…Sonic…I finally found you…" said the voice as the angel started to cry. As the tear fell to the ground, the angel was gone.

…To be continued in Sonic Dimension 3: Final Prime

…Prologue story to be continued in Sonic Dimension Prologue: The Tides of Darkness


	30. Chapter 30

Extra

Characters Bio

Name: Jumper the hedgehog

Age: 21

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: grey

Fur color: brown

Fear: not fulfilling his duty as a soldier

Type: power

Skill: can teleport at will

Birthplace: Final Sanctuary

Bio: Jumper is a clone of the real Jumper who died along with Flare in the Final Sanctuary city battle as the Orro attack it. The clone Jumper is very much like the real one. Jumper is a soldier and not a leader…or the way he puts it "I just follow orders, not give them". Jumper also believes what truly makes a soldier is having feelings on the battlefield. Also sometimes people may think he's crazy since he talks to himself but the truth is he's talking to Ami. His combat A.I. partner.

Name: Ami the cat

Age: has none but looks 19

Race: cat

Eyes color: green

Fur color: her whole body is green because of the light in the hologram

Fear: not being with Jumper

Type: power (when she controls the suit)

Skill: none

Birthplace: Final Sanctuary Tech-branch

Bio: Ami is a A.I. combat program partner which are issue in Jumpers army. Ami is different from other A.I. since she has feelings. Ami was found by Jumper in a old storage room. Ami can help Jumper when she's in his suit like scanning energy signals and est. Ami also has a habit of leaving her speakers off which make Jumper look like he's talking to himself.

Name: Breeze the cat

Age: 18

Race: cat

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: yellow

Fear: none

Type: none

Skill: doctor

Birthplace: Starry City

Bio: Breeze is Jumper, Luke and Flare best friend. For a young age, Breeze is a skillful doctor which was why Luke pick her to find the cure from the Orro disease. Also she doesn't look like it but she knows a few things from the science world.

Name: Luke the tiger

Age: 24

Race: tiger

Eyes color: blue

Fur color: red

Fear: none

Type: power

Skill: power over nuclear energy

Birthplace: Freedom city

Bio: Luke is the last high ranking officer in Final Sanctuary base after the attack on the city. After the battle in the city, Luke went insane after seeing how his people was so weak against the mighty Orro. So Luke infected the last remaining people in the stasis cells to create a better life form.

Name: Freeze the cat

Age: 14

Race: cat

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: light blue

Fear: being hurt by others

Type: Speed

Skill: power over ice

Birthplace: East islands

Bio: Freeze is the guardian of the Ice emeralds and the last being on the world. One of Nazo followers attack the world with a very unstoppable virus. When her people found a cure, 97% of the worlds last remaining life died out. The last remaining people decided to give the cure to a young Freeze. Freeze doesn't know why she was given the cure. Since Freeze was by herself for years, she has a problem of opening up to others but only Sonic she has open up to very quickly.

Name: Sliver the hedgehog

Age: 14

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color:

Fur color: white

Fear: none

Type: flight

Skill: physic powers

Birthplace: someplace in the future

Bio: Sliver is from Sonics future. Sliver has a huge sense of justice but is very naïve and too trusting at times. He never met Blaze before but some reason he felt like he known her his whole life.

Name: Sonic the hedgehog/werehog

Age: 15

Race: hedgehog/wolf

Eyes color: green

Fur color: blue/dark blue

Fear: water/being seen in this form

Type: Speed/Power

Skill: can run at speed of sound/can stretch his arms

Birthplace: charismas island/when the chaos emeralds energy is drain

Bio: when the chaos energy is drain from Super Sonic body, he becomes the werehog. In this form, Sonic lose his speed and some of his moves for pure strength. When dawn comes, Sonic returns to normal but this time Sonic is stuck in this form since not all emeralds was drain. Also while in this form, Sonic turns from his foot loose and fancy free personally to a cold and serious personally.

Name: Vector the crocodile

Age: 20

Race: crocodile

Eyes color: purple

Fur color: green skin

Fear: not getting pay after a job

Type: Power

Skill: detective and Singer

Birthplace: unknown

Bio: Outlaw detective and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He can find peaceful solutions to any problem. Vector will take any job as long it pays well but mustn't be any dirty work. Also sometimes Vector will take jobs for free if a kid lost a pet or toy.

Name: Espio the Chameleon

Age: 16

Race: chameleon

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: light purple skin

Fear: none

Type: Speed

Skill: detective and Ninja

Birthplace: unknown ninja village

Bio: Opinionated and self obsessed chameleon. He has a militaristic discipline despite being quiet and laidback, and thanks to extensive ninja training, he can face trouble head-on unconcerned by danger. Sonic and Espio was the last ones to see Mighty before he disappear two years ago.

Name: Charmy Bee

Age: 6

Race: Bee

Eyes color: green

Fur color: yellow and black

Fear: none

Type: Flight

Skill: detective and mascot

Birthplace: unknown

Bio: this scatterbrained funny-kid likes northing more than fooling around. He's generally good natured and lighthearted, but when he gets angry he lends to introduce the source of his anger to his stringing tail.

Name: Jet the hawk

Age: 14

Race: hawk

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: green feathers

Fear: losing to anyone who faster than him

Type: Speed

Skill: extreme gear racer and thieves

Birthplace: unknown

Bio: known as the "Legendary Wind Rider", Jet leads the Babylon Rogues, a talented group of professional thieves. Jet's extreme gear skills are revered far and wide.

Name: Wave the swallow

Age: 16

Race: swallow

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: dark purple feathers

Fear: none

Type: Flight

Skill: extreme gear racer and mechanic

Birthplace: unknown

Bio: Wave is a superb mechanic who takes care of all of the Babylon Rogues' gear and provides the gang with a more level-head viewpoint.

Name: Storm the albatross

Age: 20

Race: albatross

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: grey feathers

Fear: none

Type: Power

Skill: extreme gear racer

Birthplace: unknown

Bio: Storm is the muscle behind the Babylon Rogues' nefarious schemes and Jet's right-hand man. He's clumsy and not the sharpest tool in the shed.


End file.
